In the Shadows
by Betifi
Summary: Résumé : Jacob a trouvé la solution pour sortir sa meilleure amie de la dépression. Il pensait lui sortir un vampire de la tête mais il lui en a implanté un autre.


**Bonsoir tout le monde. **

**Ça fait un bye que je n'aie pas publié ici mais me revoici avec une petite histoire tout juste sortie du four. **

**L'histoire m'a été inspirée par la chanson In The Shadows du groupe The Rasmus. Je sais je ne me suis pas foulée pour le titre mais au moins c'est un bon titre, on a pas tout perdu :) **

**Avant de vous laisser lire le blabla habituel dans un court résumé. Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et je ne touche pas d'argent. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**In The Shadows**

Bella attendait anxieusement et impatiemment, assise dans le canapé du salon qu'on frappe à la porte. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'aider, elle ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Aujourd'hui était le grand soir, elle avait peur mais elle voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute. Savoir si elle pouvait et pourrait définitivement tourner la page sur son douloureux passé.

Charlie était parti pour l'une de ses maintes expéditions en mer avec Harry Clearwater, ce qui leur garantissait une certaine tranquillité.

Elle sursauta lorsque des coups furent portés à la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita si vite qu'elle manqua de se prendre en pleine face le montant de la porte du salon, seule son épaule s'en sortirait avec un bel hématome.

- Enfin ! Rouspéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Jacob hilare sur le seuil de sa maison, les bras chargés d'un petit carton.

- Ca va tu t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en se moquant.

- Ca ira ! Grommela-t-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer. Tu en as mis du temps ?

- Pas évident d'aller chiper le livre à Sue. C'est à se demander qui de la fille ou de la mère est la louve de la meute. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a flairé.

- Et alors tu l'as ?

- Ouais ainsi que tout ce qu'il nous faut. Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

- Oui, je veux savoir et si comme tu le dis ce n'est pas lui, je pourrais tourner la page plus facilement.

- Et éviter de refaire des conneries, ajouta-t-il avec moins de sympathie.

- Je suis désolée Jack. Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

- Et je crois que tu as de sérieux problèmes psychologique voire même psychiatriques à ce stade. Bougonna-t-il.

- C'est possible. Je te promets de penser sérieusement à consulter. Ça te va ?

- Mouais, répondit-il pas convaincu.

- Tu as tout le matériel ?

-Ouais, ta monnaies, lui dit-il en lui tendant une bourse.

-Ok et comment procède-t-on ? Questionna Bella qui s'était saisie de l'épais grimoire Quilleute.

-Ne l'abîme surtout pas, sinon je vais me faire dépecer.

-Non, je fais attention. Les œuvres de protections, Comment attirer la chance, Comment chasser les mauvais rêves, protections contre les sortilèges néfastes. Ahhh ! Le voilà s'écria-t-elle. Trouver son imprégnée. Ca marche aussi pour les femmes tu crois ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, je pense que oui. Répondit Jacob pas certain du tout.

-Le matériel. Lut-elle. Une bougie bleue pour lui, une rouge pour elle. Une feuille de laurier et une autre de Rose mais du lylas frais serait plus efficace. Une feuille de papier blanc totalement vierge et un crayon, soit rose si l'imprégné est vierge, sinon rouge. Bella piqua un fard à la lecture de ce dernier élément.

-Quelle sera ta couleur ? Taquina Jacob.

-La ferme. Répliqua-t-elle embarrassée de mettre à jour un sujet aussi intime.

-De toute façon je le saurai, s'esclaffa-t-il. Elle lui jeta un regard peu amène et reprit alors qu'il prenait une bière dans le frigo.

-Le rituel. Le futur imprégné doit avant d'aller se coucher se préparer une infusion à base de camomille et de bergamote. Ces herbes permettent pour la première de faciliter l'endormissement et la seconde facilite les visions. Après un repas léger, le rêveur doit prendre un bain afin de se purifier. Avant d'aller se coucher il devra préparer son matériel.

Une fois dans son lit le rêveur devra écrire les phrases suivantes. Moi (nom et prénom du rêveur) descendant de la lignée des (nom de ses ancêtres) souhaite apercevoir dans mes rêves celle qui m'est destinée. Je demande aux anciens, à mes ancêtres qui veillent sur moi, aux Dieux qui nous protègent et nous insufflent leur magie de bien vouloir me montrer le visage de ma future imprégnée. Ensuite le rêveur devra allumer les bougies en commençant par la sienne. Il placera le papier avec lequel il a écrit entre les bougies et pendant 15 minutes il devra en buvant son infusion répéter l'incantation écrite sur le papier. Après cela il prendra le papier qu'il brûlera à la flamme de la bougie représentant sa future imprégnée. Il récitera une dernière fois l'incantation et aux derniers mots il soufflera sur les bougies assez fort pour les éteindre toutes les deux en même temps. Ses rêves lui montreront le visage de celle qui lui est destinée.

Bella resta dubitative devant le rituel à pratiquer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Jack, voyant son amie rester stoïque devant le grimoire.

-Je… Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais c'est l'un des rituels les plus pratiqué dans la tribu, au sein des protecteurs principalement et d'après les dires il fonctionnerait plutôt bien.

-Il est assez simple.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? A des sacrifices, à de la magie noire ?

-Non mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple.

-Bon tu m'as préparé quoi à manger ? Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui mange léger ce soir.

-Des côtes de porcs et des pommes de terres au four sauce tartare et en dessert j'ai fait une tarte aux pommes.

-C'est parfait. On passe à table ?

-Tu es indécrottable. S'amusa-t-elle.

Lorsque Jacob s'endormi devant la télé après un copieux repas, Bella monta prendre un bain comme conseillé dans le grimoire après avoir préparé son infusion qu'elle laissa dans une thermos pour la garder bien au chaud.

Tout son matériel était autour d'elle. Elle éteint la lumière s'éclairant avec une bougie blanche, qui était neutre dans la discipline ésotérique, le temps d'écrire sur son morceau de papier et d'allumer les autres bougies colorées. Lorsque elles furent allumées, Bella souffla la blanche et respecta scrupuleusement le rituel qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir lu.

Bella se retrouvait sous une espèce de tente ancienne comme celle qu'elle avait pu voir dans les films de guerres. D'ailleurs tout laissait croire qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre, les coups de feu à l'extérieur la pétrifièrent sur place mais moins que la vue de tout ce sang sur le drap que recouvrait un corps, sans doute mort.

Elle se tourna afin d'inspecter tout ce qui s'y trouvait, des corps, gémissants, suffocants, haletants et criants de douleurs. Où était-elle ?

-Lysbeth on en a un autre, cria un soldat qui venait d'entrer sous la tente, traînant avec peine un homme blessé, un soldat lui aussi. Un soldat de l'union d'après son uniforme qui jurait parmi la foule des confédérés alités.

Une femme en tenue d'infirmière d'une autre époque se précipita sur eux. Elle aida le soldat à déposer le corps du blessé sur l'une des rares couches libres.

-Il faut le sauver, le Capitaine veut l'interroger lorsqu'il sera en état de répondre aux questions.

-Je ferai ce que je peux. Envoie moi du monde, je ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il avant de repartir rapidement.

Elle se pencha sur le corps de l'homme qui était assez mal en point. Son épaule semblait être démise et du sang coulait de son abdomen ou de sa poitrine peut être.

-Comment vous appelez-vous Sergent ?

-Sergent Peter McAlister, madame, gémit l'homme.

-Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant la tunique du prisonnier.

-Les fédérés, qui d'autres. Ils me sont tombés à quatre dessus, s'énerva-t-il. Ils ont rapidement eut le dessus, ils voulaient se faire un Yankee. C'est le Capitain qui les a empêché de me tuer, enfin il m'a laissé un sursis.

-Votre blessure n'est pas bien, grave. Vous pourrez vous en sortir, diagnostiqua-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de bois.

L'homme le mit dans sa bouche et serra les dents se préparant à la douleur cuisante qui allait surgir. L'infirmière attrapa un flacon de verre et vida un peu de son contenu sur la blessure du prisonnier. Il hurla de douleur lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec sa chair blessée.

Un homme entra attirant le regard de l'infirmière.

-Bien, venez soldat je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous allez me maintenir cet homme.

-Un ennemi m'dame, corrigea le confédéré.

-Nord ou Sud il n'en reste pas moins un homme, soldat ! Le rabroua l'infirmière avec autorité. Vous allez le maintenir bien fermement. Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge, je dois lui remettre son épaule en place. Attention soldat, le Capitain Arthur le veut vivant et en état de parler, menaça la femme en blouse. Le soldat s'exécuta et sans douceur plaqua le Sergent McAlister sur le lit sommaire.

Le Sergent se prépara à un autre moment douloureux, ce qui arriva en même temps qu'un bruit étrange provenant de son épaule, il hurla de nouveau. Bella aussi hurla en se tournant afin de ne pas voir la souffrance de cet homme.

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le cri de l'homme, elle se retourna pour voir que le Sergent avait perdu connaissance. Elle s'approcha de lui alors que l'infirmière s'attelait déjà à un autre patient après avoir donné des consignes au soldat venu lui prêter main forte.

L'homme avait l'air presque serein dans son sommeil. Bella l'observa avec compassion et beaucoup de respect. Il était jeune mais le visage marqué par la guerre et la vie qui était plus rude qu'à son époque. Il avait la mâchoire carré, le teint légèrement halé, un nez droit, il était assez bel homme constata-t-elle. Les cheveux assez court et noir, il devait mesurer aux alentours du mètre quatre-vingt peut-être même plus. Il était plutôt bien bâti, du genre costaud sans aller dans l'excès. Elle se demandait s'il était l'homme qui lui était destiné ? Cependant elle s'enleva bien vite cette idée saugrenue de la tête puisqu'il vivait à l'époque de la guerre de Sécession. Peut-être était-il l'ancêtre de celui qui lui était destiné et la magie Quileute retraçait sa descendance. Après tout les indiens basaient leur foi et leurs coutumes sur les actes de bravoures de leurs ancêtres. Cependant elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais elle savait que c'était cet homme qu'elle devait observer. Une intuition, un sixième sens, sans doute mais cela s'était imposé comme une certitude pour elle. Bella devait attendre pour en avoir la confirmation, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.

Les bruits de combats à l'extérieur s'étaient apaisés pour ne laisser place aux gémissements, aux supplications et aux pleurs des blessés. Bella avait maintenant une toute autre vision de la guerre, l'étudier tranquillement bien à l'abri sur un banc d'école c'était une chose, même si certains témoignages plutôt intenses, leurs relataient les atrocités de la guerre mais cela reflétait peu la réalité des combats. Les victimes, ces soldats blessés et mutilés, des hommes forts et courageux qui pleuraient comme des enfants à cause des horreurs qu'ils vivaient chaque jour.

Un homme avait été emmené sous la tente médicale, il avait perdu un bras et s'était vidé de son sang sans que personne n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Les hurlements de cet homme marqueraient à vie la pauvre Bella, qui n'avait rien souhaité d'autre que de voir le visage de celui qui lui était destiné.

Le sergent n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et Bella s'était installée sur son lit. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était invisible aux yeux de tous, ce qui était à la fois terrifiant mais également rassurant. Au moins elle ne serait pas exposée an danger et ne serait pas non plus obligée de s'expliquer sur sa présence et de ne finir elle ne savais où.

Bella avait une perception du temps assez perturbantes, ce qui paraissaient des heures dans la réalité de cette guerre, lui faisait l'effet de minutes.

La nuit était bien avancée, il y avait encore quelques gémissements, des cris d'effroi lorsqu'un blessé cauchemardait mais dans l'ensemble la tente était devenue paisible. Bella n'avait pas osée s'aventurer dehors car même si elle était invisible aux yeux des personnes de cette époque, elle restait néanmoins terrifiée et elle pensait qu'elle avait suffisamment vu d'horreur sous cette tente.

Le sergent McAlister se réveilla lorsqu'un énième cri d'angoisse résonna. Il observa autour de lui, Bella retint sa respiration. Pourrait-il la voir ? Elle eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se hissait hors de son lit de fortune. Il avait le visage contracté par la douleur, l'un de ses bras vint à toucher la plaie qu'il avait à l'abdomen ce qui le fit grimacer. Il scruta avec plus d'attention son environnement et se dirigea vers le lit d'un autre patient. Il prit l'uniforme de ce dernier et s'attela à l'enfiler le plus rapidement possible ne cachant pas son dégoût d'avoir à revêtir cet uniforme de confédéré et la douleur dans chacun de ses gestes.

-Espérons, qu'on ne me tue pas dans mon propre bataillon, souffla-t-il avec sarcasme.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, il se faufila vers la sortie de la tente. Il passa à côté de l'infirmière qui dormait sur une chaise à côté d'un patient, littéralement épuisée.

Peter se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et lorsqu'il vit la sortie dégagée, il se glissa furtivement dans l'obscurité. Ses gestes étaient laborieux, il souffrait mais il avançait longeant les tentes des soldats et des officiers. Il y avait quelques sentinelles à l'affût du bruit et Peter fut repéré par l'une delle.

-Soldat ! Que faites vous hors de votre tente ? Questionna l'un deux en s'approchant. Peter salua le gradé suant à grosse goutte en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer et cachant la douleur que le salut lui provoquait.

-Je suis sorti pour me soulager Caporal ! Répondit-il en gardant le salut.

-Bien, faîtes soldat et ne tardez pas à retourner vous coucher la journée de demain sera très rude et longue.

-Oui Caporal ! Ledit Caporal tourna les talons et Peter s'éloigna rapidement, Bella sur ses talons. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à rester sous la tente. Elle savait que cet homme avait un lien avec l'homme de sa vie, son âme sœur et puis elle l'aimait bien cet homme même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

Peter pénétra dans la forêt, il ne s'arrêta pas pour se reposer malgré sa douleur qui empêchait une fuite plus rapide. Il titubait et trébuchait mais se relevait toujours pour avancer d'avantage. Bella aurait voulu l'aider ou le soutenir mais elle était tout autant immatérielle qu'un fantôme. Elle l'encouragea d'avantage lorsqu'elle entendit des hommes derrières eux. Apparemment l'infirmière avait dû se réveiller et donner l'alerte. Des chiens aboyaient et les hommes criaient.

-Dépêche toi, encore un peu Peter. Lui disait-elle lorsque ce dernier trébucha encore, il était à bout de force et s'effondra sur le sol. Bella fit face aux hommes qui arrivaient, peut être pourrait-elle effrayer les chiens puisque les humains ne la voyaient pas. Les animaux avaient un sixième sens plus développé peut être la percevraient-ils eux.

-On l'a ! Cria le premier soldat qui apparu dans son champ de vision.

Il arriva sur le corps de Peter et lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête. Peter gémit et tenta de se relever. Il ne faisait pas le poids, il le savait mais il tenta tout de même de faire face à ses ennemis.

-Sale Yankee ! Tu salies notre uniforme ! Cria l'homme qui venait de le frapper et qui n'était autre que le Caporal qu'avait croisé Peter. Les autres arrivèrent avec deux chiens complètements déments.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ! Calmez les ! Ordonna l'agresseur de Peter.

-Ils sont intenables. Je ne comprends pas, ils sont plutôt obéissants d'habitudes.

-Dégagez moi ces bâtards et toi vient m'aider ! Dicta le Caporal à un soldat. L'homme s'approcha de Peter qui était toujours à quatre pattes, il l'attrapa sans ménagement et le redressa avec l'aide du Caporal. Ils allaient repartir, suivant les pas des maîtres chiens, lorsqu'un groupe d'homme apparut soudainement devant eux. Bella poussa un cri d'horreur.

Les hommes étaient des vampires, leurs peaux blanches qui reflétaient presque la lune, ne laissaient pas de place aux doutes. Mais ce qui la choqua d'avantage c'est qu'elle connaissait l'un d'eux. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien mais elle savait qui il était.

-Déserteurs ? Questionna Jasper en uniforme confédéré.

-Non Major, nous sommes venus récupérer un prisonnier qui tentait de s'échapper.

-Un Yankee, S'étonna Jasper avec un sourire terrifiant. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'empathe comme elle le voyait là maintenant. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'elle connaissait et elle en avait peur.

-Oui Major, il a volé un uniforme à l'infirmerie pour se faire la belle. Expliqua le Caporal.

Mais avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le Caporal se retrouva sous les dents d'un des accompagnateurs de Jasper alors que l'autre fit de même avec le soldat.

-Tu es bien courageux Yankee pour voler un uniforme ennemi.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Peter complètement paniqué.

Jasper ne répondit pas et tourna autour de Peter, l'évaluant sous toutes les coutures.

-Major, vous devriez …. Commença l'un des vampires qui accompagnait le Major mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se trouva au sol se tordant de douleur. Bella regardait la scène horrifiée. Elle voulait protéger Peter, elle se mit entre lui et le Jasper qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se mit à crier en colère.

-Laisse-le ! Va-t-en Jasper !

Elle criait encore et encore et sa colère ne faisait que croître. Elle savait qu'il ne l'entendait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Ce Peter devait lui montrer son âme sœur, il ne pouvait pas mourir ce soir, pas comme ça, pas tué sous les dents de Jasper. Elle savait qu'il avait été un tueur d'homme, Edward le lui avait dit mais elle espérait que la bonté d'âme qu'elle avait perçu en lui, était présente quelque part.

-C'est étrange ! Murmura Jasper en s'approchant d'avantage de Peter. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux personnes en toi. Je ressens deux signatures émotionnelles différentes et pourtant tu es seul. Tu es à la fois résigné et combatif, apeuré et en colère, c'est déroutant.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda Peter.

-J'aurai bien dit me sustenter mais je pense que je vais avoir d'autres projets pour toi, Yankee. Peter allait rétorquer mais Jasper était déjà dans son cou aspirant son sang. Cependant il ne le tua pas, il s'arrêta avant.

-NON ! Cria Bella mais ses tentatives de repousser le vampire de Peter restèrent vaines.

-Les maîtresses n'ont pas demandé d'autres soldats, commenta le seul vampire que n'avait encore pas entendu Bella, alors que celle-ci était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Non mais je sens que celui-ci est spécial. Peut-être a-t-il un don ou un problème psychologique. Quoi qu'il en soit il fera une bonne recrue et puis je doute que Maria me refuse quoi que ce soit, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui amusa l'autre vampire.

Jasper s'empara du corps de Peter et le mit sur son épaule puis il disparut aussi vite et furtivement qu'il était apparu.

Bella s'effondra sur le sol en pleur, terrifiée et totalement perdue.

-Bella, Bella, secoua Jacob avec énergie.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant où elle se trouvait. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, déroutant, terrifiant, très réaliste mais seulement un rêve.

-Bella tu vas bien ? Demanda Jacob inquiet.

-Je crois. Dit elle en se passant ses deux mains sur son visage afin de retirer la pellicule de sueur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je, je... J'en sais rien. C'était abominable.

-Lève toi pour rompre le charme et descendons boire un verre d'eau et tu me raconteras. Lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis devant leur verre d'eau dans la cuisine, Bella lui raconta son rêve.

-Merde c'est pas vrai. Je vais finir par croire qu'Emily a raison. T'es vraiment une fille à vampire.

-Tu crois s'étonna Bella qui n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Peter et son « imprégné » qu'elle devait voir dans ses songes.

-Tu as une autre explication ? A moins que ton compagnon soit l'empathe ce qui en plus de s'avérer extrêmement dangereux pour toi ne changera pas la donne.

-Merde !

-A qui le dis-tu. Je pensais te sortir de la tête un vampire et je t'en mets un autre à la place ! Se fustigea Jacob.

-Ne t'en fais pas Jack, je n'ai pas l'intention de chercher à le voir.

-J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Et pour l'autre tu en es où ?

-J'en sais rien. Je pense toujours à lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Jacob souffla de dépit et d'agacement.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

-Tu penses que je vais retomber dans ce rêve ?

-Normalement non. Tu t'es levée donc le charme est rompu.

-J'espère, j'ai pas envie de revivre ça.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, chuchota Jacob en prenant son amie dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas ce que moi je vais arriver à tirer de ma carcasse. Répondit-il avec sarcasme mais pensant en partie ce qu'elle disait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après cette nuit « magique », Bella avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. La réalité de ce rêve l'avait perturbée mais contre toute attente cela avait aussi pris la place d'un autre vampire dans sa tête. Elle pensait souvent à Edward mais moins souvent et sa douleur s'amenuisait. Cela la soulagea en quelque sorte. Elle savourait ce nouvel apaisement à tel point qu'elle recommençait à parler à ses amis.

Angela en était ravie et les autres gardèrent une certaine réserve. Bella était si instable qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder et lorsqu'ils le faisaient ils avaient peur de commettre une bourde.

Les jours laissaient place aux semaines et Bella était de plus en plus curieuse concernant ce Peter. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-il mort ? Vivait-il toujours ? Que lui avait fait le Major ? Mais surtout était-ce vraiment lui son véritable compagnon ? Ça en devenait une véritable obsession.

Un samedi après midi alors qu'elle rangeait sa penderie elle tomba sur la boite à chaussure où elle avait rangé le matériel nécessaire pour le rituel de l'imprégnée. Elle chercha quelques secondes dans son esprit si elle se souvenait de l'incantation et fut surprise de constater que oui elle ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle pesa le pour et le contre durant le reste de la journée.

Elle appréhendait de se retrouver à cette époque barbare mais sa curiosité était-elle qu'elle ne cessait de changer d'avis. Un coup non, cinq minutes après pourquoi pas puis de nouveau non à cause de la peur, ensuite oui parce qu'on ne la voyait pas, avant de rechanger d'avis parce que c'était terrifiant et qu'elle serait seule, pour en arriver à se dire qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Au bout du compte elle était en train de faire sa vaisselle du soir toujours en train d'argumenter mentalement sur le pour et le contre. Lorsqu'elle monta elle décida de prendre un bain juste au cas où elle se déciderait à le faire. Elle resta dans l'eau chaude un bon moment à se repasser tous ses arguments en boucle. Puis subitement elle se décida, ce serait oui.

Elle se sécha, enfila son pyjama et redescendit à la cuisine se préparer son infusion. Son père était dans le salon regardant un vieux Western, ce qui changeait de ses éternels match de rediff.

Elle informa Charlie qu'elle montait se coucher parce qu'elle était fatiguée et se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre. Les jours s'étaient allongés, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de s'éclairer à la lumière d'une bougie neutre.

Elle refit le rituel consciencieusement, appréhendant cette fois ce qu'elle allait retrouver là bas mais elle était tellement curieuse d'avoir des réponses à ses questions qu'elle passait outre ses craintes. Elle devait savoir savoir ce qui était arrivé au Sergent McAlister.

**Trois ans plus tard.**

Bella était devant son café dans l'un des Starbuck de San Francisco. Elle était terriblement anxieuse, elle se demandait s'ils allaient venir. Elle avait intégrée USF, soit l'Université of San Fransisco l'année précédente et se destinait à des études d'histoire ambitionnant un Master d'Histoire. Ses longues recherches durant ses dernières années sur la guerre de Sécession y étaient pour beaucoup et l'avait bien aidé à récolter de bons résultats pour l'obtention de son Bachelor. Elle s'était prise de passion pour cette période là, tout simplement parce qu'elle était celle de son compagnon.

La semaine précédente elle avait franchi un cap et aujourd'hui en serait la concrétisation de ses rêves enfin s'ils répondaient à son appel bien entendu. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de se lancer à les contacter mais au bout du compte elle s'était dit qu'ils lui devraient au moins ça.

La porte du Starbuck s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et une nouvelle fois encore elle ressenti une profonde déception après un pique d'excitation intense.

Son gobelet de café presque vide à ses lèvres, elle commençait à penser qu'ils ne viendraient pas. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas reçu le message ou peut-être qu'ils ne souhaitaient réellement plus avoir à faire à elle. Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'aurait pas sa concrétisation aujourd'hui, comme elle l'avait espérée. C'est déçue et quelque peu frustrée d'avoir demandé une aide qu'on lui refusait qu'elle se décida à rentrer. Plus de deux heures qu'elle avait poireauté pour rien, elle était en colère contre eux qui lui refusaient leur aide, contre elle d'avoir cru naïvement qu'ils répondraient présent.

Elle se dirigea en direction du Golden Gate afin de rejoindre son campus, elle avait encore quelques recherches à faire pour une thèse en histoire et elle devait s'y atteler. Au moins ça détournerait son esprit de ses tracas pendant quelques heures. Elle allait pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles lorsque Patricia l'interpella.

-Hey ! Bella. La concernée se retourna pour faire face à sa camarade de chambre.

-Oui ?

-J'ai un message pour toi. Dit-elle en s'approchant rapidement en lui tendant une enveloppe ou était écrit son prénom dans une belle calligraphie qu'elle reconnue. Son cœur se serra quelques secondes et une sensation de joie s'empara d'elle avant de laisser place au doute.

-C'est un coursier qui me l'a remis lorsque tu es parties, vous avez du vous croiser d'ailleurs.

-Merci Patty.

-Ce soir, hum… enfin.

-Jusqu'à quelle heure ? Demanda Bella exaspérée.

-23h00.

-Merde t'abuse Patty ! J'ai cours demain.

-Ok, 22h00 ?

-Mouais, grogna Bella de mauvaise grâce.

-Je te le revaudrais.

-Tu m'en dois déjà quelques une depuis le temps.

-Je sais mais tu es la meilleure et je t'assure que je le pense, dit-elle avant de lui coller un bisou sur la joue et de repartir en courant, heureuse d'avoir leur chambre pour la soirée.

Bella décacheta l'enveloppe avec appréhension, fébrilement elle déplia le papier filigrané et se mit à lire les quelques mots qui étaient étalés dessus.

_Rendez-vous ce soir au Golden Gate Park à 19h30._

_Alice_.

Bella était anxieuse, rien ne transparaissait dans ces quelques mots. Serait-elle seule ? Seraient-ils tous présents ? Comment sa demande serait perçue ? Beaucoup de questions qui la rendaient nerveuse. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 18h45, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre et changea son petit gilet pour un pull et manteau plus approprié pour le soir. Les journées étaient encore bonnes en octobre mais le soir tombé les températures chutaient et il faisait frisquet. Elle attrapa son sac à main qu'elle avait jeté sur son lit puis regarda son sac de cours avec désespoir, il lui faudrait encore travailler de nuit pour boucler correctement son devoir.

Son prof lui demandait plus qu'aux autres ayant connaissance de ses aspirations et de ses capacités dans sa matière et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il lui donnait de précieux conseils, il avait de grands espoirs en elle, ce qui la ravissait et la motivait d'avantage.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans le Golden Gate Park cependant elle ne savait pour où les rejoindre, le parc était grand, elle décida de marcher jusqu'à trouver son endroit favori. Alice saurait la trouver.

Elle regarda sa montre et elle s'aperçue que tout compte fait elle avait quelques minutes d'avance. Elle trouva un banc dans la partie des jardins japonais et s'y installa. Elle aimait particulièrement cet endroit, il était d'un dépaysement total, des jardins harmonieux et magnifiques, un lieu apaisant et c'était vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait à cet endroit. Son esprit se reposait ici.

-Bonjour Bella, s'annonça Alice rayonnante en s'approchant de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie.

-Bonjour Alice, répondit Bella en se levant afin de les accueillir.

Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse surtout lorsqu'elle vit Jasper à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de revoir des images du Major et des sentiments de colère, de peur et de crainte envahirent son être lorsque ce dernier posa son regard sur elle.

Bella fit ce qu'elle put pour essayer de contrôler tout ça, elle voulait des informations et si elle l'agressait avec ses ressentiments elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

-Bonjour Bella, salua l'empathe peu surpris de recevoir une certaine animosité à son égard.

-Bonjour Jasper, répondit-elle en se reprenant sérieusement cette fois.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Bella, envoya Alice en prenant la main de Bella et en s'installant sur le banc.

-Moi je suis assez surprise que vous ayez répondu à mon appel, surtout après vous avoir attendu au Starbuck.

-Nous sommes désolés mais il y avait trop de soleil et trop de monde. Se justifia Alice avant d'ajouter. Et cet abruti de livreur a trop traîné avec sa fiancée au téléphone. Il aurait normalement dû se trouver devant ta porte au moment où tu allais sortir.

-L'essentiel est que vous soyez là. Répondit Bella toujours autant nerveuse. Je suppose que tu connais le motif de ce rendez-vous ?

-En partie mais avant je voudrais que tu me pardonnes Bella.

-Alice tu sais ce que j'ai enduré, tu sais aussi que je m'en suis sortie mais le mal que vous m'avez fait en m'abandonnant est assez tenace.

-Nous t'aimons tous Bella, n'en doute pas. Nous avons seulement fait ce que nous croyions être juste à l'époque pour ta propre sécurité.

-Je n'en doute pas et puis cela m'a permis de faire mon deuil d'Edward et de me rendre compte qu'il n'était pas mon compagnon.

-Tu le sais ? Demanda Jasper.

-Oui je l'ai appris, répondit Bella évitant de le regarder. Comment vont les autres ? S'informa-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

-Tout le monde va bien. Nous parlons souvent de toi et tous se demandent ce que tu es devenue.

-Ben tu vois, je mène ma petite vie. Je fais mes études ici et j'ai des projets d'avenir qui me tiennent à cœur.

-Bella, puis-je te poser une question ? Bella hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Comment se fait-il que je ne peux plus avoir de vision de toi. La seule que j'ai réussi à avoir ces dernières années est celle que j'ai eue la semaine dernière.

-Ah oui j'oubliais ! S'exclama Bella en fouillant dans son sac. C'est à cause de ça, dit-elle en prenant un pendentif artisanal à base de fils de fer, de laines colorés et de bois de forme ronde, un peu dans le style des attrapes rêves.

-C'est quoi ? Questionna Jasper curieux alors que Bella le remettait autour de son cou.

-C'est une protection Quileute et apparemment ça fonctionne bien.

-Bella je ne ressens plus rien venant de toi. S'exclama-t-il complètement dérouté.

-Oui je sais, c'est l'un des effets de ce talisman, je suis imperméable à vos dons. C'est un vieux chaman de la tribu de Jacob qui me l'a confectionné, j'ai retrouvé ce pendentif dans le grimoire de la tribu.

-Ceci expliquant cela. Répondit Alice avec compréhension mais un peu frustrée et chagrinée tout de même de voir que Bella venait de s'en parer pour se protéger d'eux.

-Si l'on en venait au but de cette entrevue, avança Bella un peu plus sûre d'elle maintenant qu'elle était certaine que ce talisman agissait aussi dans la vraie vie.

-Nous t'écoutons. Acquiesça Alice.

-En fait c'est toi Jasper qui pourra répondre à ma question. Si ce dernier fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et répondit d'une voix distante.

-Si je peux le faire. Bella prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux afin de rassembler tout son courage puis se lança.

-J'ai besoin de trouver le Sergent McAlister. Saurais-tu où il se trouve ? Jasper fut renversé si bien que son visage impassible en temps normal refléta le choc de sa question, cependant il se reprit assez vite lorsqu'il vit l'effet satisfaction que cela produisait à Bella.

-Comment le connais-tu ? Questionna Jasper légèrement agressif.

-Le fait est que je sais qui il est, quant au reste je suis désolée mais ça ne te concerne pas.

-Si tu veux des réponses, il va falloir que tu répondes à mes questions, trancha-t-il avec autorité.

-Crois-tu aux fantômes Major ? Demanda Bella un brin espiègle sachant qu'il serait sans doute le seul à comprendre cette allusion.

Il grogna et s'approcha dangereusement de Bella, Alice surprise s'interposa entre eux. Bella était terrifiée, elle avait vu le Major en colère, elle l'avait même vu tuer bon nombre de personnes, humaines et vampires sans même être en colère. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il était capable mais elle lui en voulait tellement d'avoir fait de Peter ce qu'il était devenu. De l'avoir collé avec Charlotte et d'avoir consenti au fourvoiement de son ami en le laissant penser que cette sale peste mercantile était sa compagne. Bella ne put s'empêcher de l'attaquer.

-Qui es-tu Bella ou plutôt qu'es-tu ?

-Je suis une humaine curieuse. Répondit tout simplement Bella avec un brin d'ironie.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux à Peter mais une chose est sûre évite de l'approcher si tu tiens un tant soit peux à la vie. Il n'est pas végétarien et il n'a pas les mêmes obligations que moi.

-Oui je le sais, tout comme je sais que c'est à toi qu'il le doit.

-Bella qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Alice qui pour une fois ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Ça veut dire que c'est une sorcière ! Vociféra l'empathe.

-C'est vrai ? Interrogea Alice surprise et atterrée.

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai effectivement quelques notions en ce domaine.

-C'était toi, la présence ? Demanda l'empathe.

-As-tu l'intention de répondre à ma question Jasper. Éluda la jeune fille.

-Non ! Trancha-t-il de manière intransigeante.

-Dans ce cas je me débrouillerai toute seule. Je pense que notre entrevue est terminée, conclut Bella en se levant. Jasper lui attrapa le bras et la retint alors qu'elle allait ramasser son sac sur le banc.

-Que lui veux-tu ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne! Répondit Bella. Et puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai.

-Pour ton bien et ta vie Bella, reste loin de lui. Lui conseilla tout de même l'ancien Major. De toute façon je doute que tu arrives à lui mettre la main dessus et si par un pur hasard cela venait tout de même à arriver, tu n'auras sans doute pas le temps de lui parler. Crois moi, l'avertit-il.

-De toute façon quand bien même cela serait le cas. En quoi est ce que ma sécurité ou ma vie t'intéresserait ? Répliqua froidement Bella.

-En rien admit Jasper, si ce n'est que ça bouleverserait ma famille.

-Ça a au moins le mérite d'être sincère. Répondit Bella en se dégageant de la poigne de Jasper. Je vous souhaite une belle éternité tout de même et transmettez mes souvenirs à votre famille. Puis elle adressa un signe de tête à Alice et prit le chemin du retour.

A plusieurs reprises elle voulu se retourner pour voir s'ils la regardaient partir mais elle devait de se montrer ferme et assurée. Il ne voulait pas l'aider mais qu'aurait-elle pu attendre d'autre d'un monstre tel que lui. Il avait fait de Peter un être à son image et encore il n'avait pas entièrement réussi car Peter était bon, malgré les actes ignobles qu'il avait été obligé d'accomplir pour sa survie. Il avait quand même prit le risque de revenir le chercher dans l'antre même de Maria et ce malgré ce que le Major lui avait fait. Peter était un homme bien meilleur que le Major et de cela elle ne doutait pas.

Elle en voulait énormément au Major, pourtant elle avait une toute petite part de reconnaissance au fond d'elle pour ce monstre qu'était le Major Whitlock car il avait sauvé Peter de Maria et lui avait permis de vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Grâce à cela elle aurait la chance de le rencontrer, cependant pour y arriver elle allait devoir travailler d'arrache pied. C'était son plan B et elle allait le mettre à exécution dès maintenant car le but ultime serait un peu plus long à atteindre dorénavant.

**Cinq ans plus tard.**

-Putain de bordel de merde ! S'écria Emmett alors qu'il venait de cesser son zapping intempestif sur une chaîne littéraire.

-Emmett McCarty ! S'exclama Esmé outrée par le langage cru du plus jeune des Cullen.

-Désolé mais vite venez voir ça ! Dit-il en poussant le son de la télévision. Tous les Cullen furent présents devant l'écran géant en moins de deux secondes.

-C'est une entrée en matière, quelque peu étrange ! S'étonna un commentateur.

-Effectivement. On est en droit de se poser des questions quant à l'état d'esprit de cette jeune auteure. Pour en témoigner à nos téléspectateurs je vais vous lire la préface d'Isabella Swan, l'auteur de ce livre.

_« __**Dans les ténèbres ou la véritable histoire du Sergent McAlister. » **_

_**Préface. **_

_**Si l'on connaissait à l'avance ce que l'avenir nous réserve, ferait-on les mêmes choix ? Si l'on avait la chance de pouvoir connaître à l'avance celle qui nous est destinée. Saurions-nous profiter des moments qui nous seraient donnés ? Si l'on portait à notre connaissance les épreuves que nous serions amenés à traverser. Seraient-elles plus faciles à surmonter ou nous contenterions nous de les contourner? **_

_**Mais si tout arrivait pour une seule et unique raison. Si tous ces drames, malheurs, épreuves et autre moments joyeux ou non, nous tombaient dessus pour une seule et unique raison : celle de nous faire évoluer mais surtout pour nous apprendre à apprécier la vie et ses bienfaits. De nous préparer à vivre et à apprécier pleinement le meilleur parce que nous aurions déjà vécu le pire. Ce sont des questions que je me suis posée durant ces dernières années. Des questions sans réponses puisque pour les connaître il faudrait avoir cette faculté de voir dans le futur ou alors de vivre deux vies. Chose fondamentalement impossible dans l'absolu, enfin peut être pas pour tout le monde. **_

_**Cependant je sais à l'avance où va me conduire ce livre, je sais également qu'il va remuer certaines personnes et je ne m'en excuse pas. C'est l'œuvre d'une vie qui ne fait que commencer. J'attends impatiemment la retombée de mes actes, j'attends l'ultime décision, l'ultime rencontre. Une rencontre impossible et improbable avec les fantômes du passé. Cette œuvre fera resurgir certains démons dans ma vie et je les attends de pieds fermes. Je ne suis pas femme à reculer devant l'adversité, ni même à fuir la difficulté. **_

_**Cette œuvre est principalement et avant tout pour rétablir l'honneur d'un homme brave et courageux et de son nom celui du Sergent McAlister de la brigade du Général Grant. **_

_**Cette oeuvre retracera sa vie et sa carrière, se basant sur des faits historiques, sur divers articles, coupures de presses et autres récits de personnes l'ayant côtoyé. **_

_**A la fin de ce livre je serai en mesure de vous prouver que le Sergent Peter McAlister, n'était pas un déserteur, qu'il n'était pas un lâche. Je vous prouverai qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour sa cause, jusqu'à lui en offrir sa vie**_**. **

Le critique littéraire s'arrêta et regarda la page qu'il venait de lire avec perplexité.

-Avez-vous lu ce livre ? Demanda le commentateur au critique.

-Oui et j'avoue qu'elle s'est très bien renseignée sur le sujet. D'ailleurs si mes informations sont justes, je crois qu'elle a obtenu un Master en Histoire et qu'elle est actuellement professeur dans un lycée de Seattle.

-Oui, c'est exact. Elle est également très discrète. Nous l'avions invitée sur le plateau afin qu'elle nous présente elle-même son livre mais son agent nous a signifié qu'elle était de nature plutôt réservée et à donc décliné poliment notre invitation.

-Ce qui est dommage. J'aurai bien aimé débattre avec elle d'un point ou deux concernant certains faits historiques qui ne me semble pas tout à fait juste. Je suppose qu'il me restera l'opportunité d'une agréable correspondance. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette biographie n'est absolument pas soporifique, elle est même passionnante. On ressent le plaisir de recherche et la détermination de cette jeune femme de rétablir l'honneur d'un nom oublié de tous. Elle aborde certains sujets avec une justesse déroutante, comme si elle avait elle-même assisté aux combats, comme si elle avait elle-même vécue cette guerre tout en restant impartial. C'est une grande qualité pour une personne si engagée. Et puis son style est …..

Emmett baissa le son et regarda tour à tour les membres de sa famille.

-Elle est complètement folle ! S'écria Jasper dans une colère visible pour tous.

-Calme toi chéri.

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Carlisle choqué d'une telle réaction car lui au contraire était plutôt fier de la réussite de Bella.

-Il se passe qu'elle vient d'attirer sur elle les regards de plusieurs vampires et peut-être même celui de Maria. Ragea Jasper.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Edward soudainement inquiet. Alice souffla et s'installa à la place que venait de laisser Emmett et se tourna de façon à voir tout la famille.

-Je vous ai caché quelque chose il y a quatre ou cinq ans en arrière.

-Cinq ans, confirma Jasper. Alice hocha la tête.

-Bella est entrée en contact avec moi.

-Comment s'y est-elle prise ? S'étonna Emmett.

-Elle a tout simplement écrit une lettre en ayant l'intention de me l'envoyer à Forks. Elle pensait que je la verrai dans une vision et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle m'a demandé un rendez-vous. Elle m'a clairement stipulé qu'elle ne voulait que personne soit au courant mais que je pouvais en informer Jasper et venir avec lui. Au départ j'ai cru que c'était pour me revoir moi mais il s'avère que c'est Jasper qu'elle désirait rencontrer.

-Une vraie manipulatrice, grommela Jasper toujours en colère.

-Que te voulait-elle ? Demanda Edward à l'empathe à la fois contrarié et blessé de ne pas avoir été au courant.

-Elle voulait que je lui dise où trouver Peter.

-Peter, de l'armée de Maria, s'étonna Rosalie.

-Oui le Sergent Peter McAlister, répondit exclamations de toutes sortes retentirent dans la maison.

-Comment peut-elle savoir pour Peter ? Se reprit Rosalie puis en se tournant vers Edward. C'est toi qui le lui as dit ?

-Non, je n'ai rien dit. Se défendit ce dernier ne comprenant pas plus que les autres.

-La question est que lui veut-elle ? Reprit Jasper. Je l'ai pourtant mise en garde. Grommela-t-il.

-Est-elle en danger ? Demanda Esmé à Alice.

-Le problème est qu'elle a trouvé un moyen pour contrer mes visions. Je ne la voie que si elle le désir.

-C'est une sorcière, informa Jasper. Elle se sert d'un gri-gri Quileute pour nous bloquer, même moi je n'ai pas pu la décrypter ou manipuler ses émotions. Je pense que c'est de cette façon qu'elle a pu avoir accès à toute la vie de Peter. Mais pourquoi Peter ?

-Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler ?

-Et lui dire quoi ? Que l'humaine qui a écrit un livre sur lui était notre humaine ! Et s'il ne le savait pas, c'est moi qui le conduirais à elle et à sa mort certaine.

-Alice tu ne peux pas voir Bella, mais tu peux voir Peter ? Questionna Edward.

-Oui, je pense que je peux faire ça. Elle se concentra alors qu'Emmett prenait la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Rosalie surprise de son départ.

-Je vais acheter le bouquin de Bella, répondit-il nonchalamment. Rosalie secoua la tête de dépit.

Bella était dans son petit appartement à proximité du lycée dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle était en train de corriger des copies tout en jetant un œil de temps à autre sur sa boite mail. Elle lisait chaque mail de ses lecteurs espérant tomber sur un de Peter, oui c'était ridicule elle le savait mais elle gardait espoir.

Voilà pratiquement six mois que son livre était paru et toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle était à la fois angoissée et extrêmement déçue. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était pratiquement 1h30, elle décida qu'il était peut être temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle reprendrait ses copies le lendemain, après tout elle avait le temps, elle était en vacances.

-Allez viens Yankee, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Au moment où elle alla pour prendre son chat, celui-ci se hérissa et cracha avec une rare violence. Bella se recula surprise d'une telle réaction puis le chat déguerpit à l'instant ou un courant d'air se fit sentir. Bella se tourna vers la fenêtre et se figea.

Devant elle deux vampires qu'elle connaissait et l'un deux n'était pas la bienvenue.

-Isabella Swan ?

-Sergent McAlister. Affirma-t-elle. Ce dernier grogna d'agacement. Charlotte, je suppose, reprit-elle pour la femelle.

-Qui es-tu humaine ?! Demanda fermement cette dernière. Bella la toisa avec colère.

-Pourriez-vous refermer la fenêtre, je vous prie. Je ne suis pas insensible au froid contrairement à vous.

Puis elle alla dans son canapé histoire de ne pas montrer la fragilité qui l'habitait, car dès l'instant ou elle avait croisé le regard vermillon de Peter ses jambes étaient devenues cotonneuses et son cœur s'était accéléré dangereusement. Elle craignait de flancher en restant debout face à eux.

Les vampires s'approchèrent de Bella sans avoir fermé la fenêtre comme elle leur avait demandé.

-Qui es-tu et comment me connais-tu ?

-C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûre que tu en apprécies tous les détails.

-J'ai tout mon temps ! Répliqua-t-il en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face de l'humaine.

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui rendit le vampire nerveux. En fait c'était la présence de cette humaine qui le rendait nerveux et son sourire le déstabilisait.

-En toute franchise Peter j'aimerai beaucoup te révéler ce que tu veux entendre. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas certaine d'être toujours en vie lorsque ce sera fait.

-Il est fort probable que je te tue, effectivement. Répondit-il honnêtement. Après tout pourquoi se cacher elle avait l'air de connaître énormément de choses sur lui et même sa nature.

-Oh non, toi tu ne le feras pas mais elle oui. Donc je vais te proposer un marché.

-Un marché ? Crois-tu être en position de marchander ? Railla Charlotte déconcertée par l'arrogance et l'assurance de l'humaine.

-Je le pense. Affirma Bella en toisant sa rivale avec détermination.

-En temps normal je n'aurai pas perdu de temps avec toi et je t'aurai achevée sur le champs sans même me préoccuper de savoir comment tu as su tout ça…

-Mais tu es intrigué. Je te fascine, peut être ?

-Fasciné est un bien grand mot et je te trouve assez présomptueuse pour une insignifiante petite humaine.

Elle lui retourna un sourire narquois. Elle était loin d'être aussi assurée ou à l'aise qu'elle ne le laissait paraître mais elle s'était préparée depuis tellement longtemps à cette rencontre qu'elle connaissait par cœur ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle devait faire pour susciter son intérêt et puis chose non négligeable elle le connaissait.

-A environ trois cents kilomètres d'ici il y a une petite bourgade qui s'appelle Forks. C'est là bas que j'ai grandi et c'est là-bas que je serai demain. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir m'y retrouver dans l'après midi. Il y a une scierie abandonnée, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à la trouver.

-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Cracha Charlotte qui n'aimait pas du tout cette humaine et sa façon de regarder et de parler à Peter.

-Je ne serais pas seule effectivement. Je serai avec des amis qui ne sont en aucun cas des vampires, je peux vous l'assurer. Elle regarda Peter et ne cilla pas une seconde.

Elle sentait l'attraction qui commençait à s'installer et elle espérait qu'il le sente aussi. C'était à lui de décider mais il garda le silence ne rompant pas le duel visuel qui les liait. Elle était sacrément assurée, sacrément courageuse et réfléchie aussi, de plus elle savait tellement de chose sur lui que même Charlotte ne savait pas que c'en était troublant. Elle avait raison, il était fasciné et son regard était hypnotisant.

Il sentit Charlotte s'impatienter et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas il ne voulait pas que sa compagne s'en prenne à cette humaine, au moins pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas livré tous ses secrets.

-Soit, va pour Forks ! Conclu Peter en se redressant.

Bella afficha un sourire de victoire qui bizarrement amusa le vampire mais ce n'était pas le cas de Charlotte. Cette dernière grogna et fit quelques pas vers l'humaine arrogante.

-Calme toi Charlotte, on attendra d'avoir nos réponses, avant de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille de façon à ce que l'humaine n'entende pas.

-Bien je vous dis donc à demain. Juste une chose, je vous demanderai d'épargner mon père, s'il vous plait. Il n'est au courant de rien et comme je me doute que vous allez passer une bonne partie de la journée à m'observer, je sais que vous allez le voir. Je vous révélerai tout ce que vous voulez savoir en contre partie de la vie de mon père.

-C'est un compromis acceptable, acquiesça facilement Peter. A demain donc.

-A demain Sergent. Au fait si vous voyez Yankee ne lui faite pas de mal non plus, je l'aime bien mon chat. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Peter et ce dernier troublé secoua la tête désappointée.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis Bella laissa tomber le masque. Elle tremblait de toute part, elle était à la fois excitée, anxieuse, impatiente, terrifiée, euphorique et en colère, ce dernier sentiment était destiné à Charlotte. Ses émotions étaient de véritables montagnes russes et lui donnaient le tournis.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'elle pouvait se lever sans tomber elle alla à la fenêtre et pendant un bon quart d'heure elle appela Yankee qui avait fuit dès l'instant ou Peter et Charlotte avaient dégagé la fenêtre. Il finit par revenir et Bella fut soulagée, elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa avec douceur pour le calmer.

-Mon tout beau je vais devoir t'amener chez papa demain. Je sens que tu vas avoir besoin d'une nouvelle maison sous peu. Lui susurra telle avant d'embrasser le dessus de la tête noire et velue de son chat. Elle ferma la fenêtre après avoir souri à la nuit espérant que Peter soit encore dans les environs pour qu'il voie ce sourire qui lui était personnellement destiné.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son téléphone, après avoir relâché Yankee et lui avoir servi une petite coupelle de lait, bien méritée.

Au bout de quatre sonneries, une voix endormie lui répondit.

-Putain Bella t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Désolée Jack. Il est venu. Lui apprit-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain beaucoup plus alerte. Tu veux que je vienne maintenant ?

-Oui je vais bien et non il ne sert à rien de te déplacer cette nuit, c'est moi qui vient à Forks demain. Je leur ai donné rendez-vous à l'ancienne scierie.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Tu vas amener avec toi des sangsues buveuses d'homme sur mon territoire.

-Tu voulais que je les reçoive et que je les garde seule à la maison peut-être ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Tu pourras me réunir quelques gars demain ?

-Mouais je peux faire ça. Ils seront combien ?

-Deux.

-Elle était là aussi ?

-Oui c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré lui parler en ta présence. Je sais que lui ne me fera pas de mal mais elle c'est une toute autre histoire.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Bella ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je récupère ce qui me revient.

-Bella….

-Ecoute Jacob, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'ai pris ma décision le jour ou j'ai envoyé mon bouquin à l'édition et je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute une nouvelle fois.

-Pffff…. Tous les jours je me maudit de t'avoir montrer ce fichu livre.

-Ne t'en veux pas Jack, tu l'as fait pour mon bien et je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis plus une jeune fille candide et ingénue.

-Mouais je crois que je préférais cette Bella là, moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je te dis à demain, je pars de bonne heure comme ça j'arriverai tôt chez mon père pour lui faire une surprise.

-Peut-être même la dernière, grommela-t-il. Bella souffla de dépit et raccrocha au nez de son meilleur ami.

Peter était assis sur le toit de l'immeuble de l'humaine. Il avait écouté sa conversation au téléphone, il se demandait qui était ce Jacob et surtout pourquoi elle lui demandait des hommes pour la protéger de Charlotte. Cette dernière bien contrariée par la visite de l'humaine avait décidé d'aller chasser pour se passer les nerfs, ce qui arrangeait bien Peter.

Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à déprécier la compagnie de Charlotte mais ce soir il voulait se retrouver seul. Cette humaine lui avait totalement retourné la tête, elle le fascinait, il l'admirait d'avoir autant d'aplomb et chose complètement aberrante, c'est qu'elle semblait connaître tout ses vies, humaine et vampire confondues.

Son livre retraçait toute son histoire jusqu'au moment où il avait fuit alors qu'il ne restait plus aucun témoin en vie. Mais plus que ça, elle connaissait également le surnom que le Major utilisait entre eux, elle l'avait même affublé à son chat. Que connaissait-elle d'autre sur lui? Comment l'avait-elle appris et surtout pourquoi lui ?

Il resta un moment sur le toit, il entendit que la jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir. Son appartement au dernier étage de l'immeuble était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il entende sa respiration douce et régulière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se leva et descendit les marches de secours pour arriver au niveau de son appartement, à la fenêtre du salon. Elle l'avait fermée mais pas bloquée. Était-elle folle ou inconsciente ? Peut-être se doutait-elle qu'il allait revenir. Mais comment l'aurait-elle su ? Il était autant agacé que frustré d'avoir autant de questions sans réponses.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement de l'humaine, bien décidé à avoir ses réponses maintenant. Il s'en foutait qu'elle ait besoin de dormir ou qu'ils devaient se voir le lendemain. Après tout il était un vampire et n'avait guère de considération pour l'espèce humaine. Les humains n'étaient que son dîner, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de l'humaine sa saloperie de chat recommença son cirque. Peter grogna à l'encontre du félin et celui-ci grimpa sur le haut de l'armoire apeuré trouvant refuge dans un carton de papier que Bella entreposait là. Bella gigota, ouvrit un œil puis laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, comme si elle était prête à se rendormir sans se soucier de lui. Sauf qu'en fait elle était en train de se demander si elle rêvait encore.

-Peter on a dit demain et arrête de terroriser Yankee. Il ne savait plus comment réagir devant la désinvolture de l'humaine. Cela l'agaçait autant que ça l'attendrissait enfin presque, enfin non, se corrigea-t-il furieusement.

-Debout humaine ! Grogna ce dernier bien décidé à ne plus lui laisser l'occasion de le troubler.

-A vos ordres Sergent. Répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

-Tu vas arrêter tes manipulations tout de suite et tu réponds à mes questions ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Comment se fait-il que tu en saches autant sur moi ?

-Peter, souffla Bella adoptant une voix beaucoup plus douce. Je te promets que tu sauras tout ce que tu veux savoir mais demain.

-Maintenant !

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui son regard ne reflétant que l'amour qu'elle avait développé au cours de toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait passée auprès de lui à revivre sa vie autant humaine que vampire. Il n'y a rien qu'elle ne savait pas, à par peut être les unions charnelles qu'il avait eu avec d'autres femmes dont Charlotte. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir ça, elle se forçait à se réveiller dans ces moments là. Déjà que les baisers et les mots doux étaient un supplice pour elle, alors le reste c'était impensable.

Il resta comme hypnotisé par ce regard, par ce qu'il y voyait. Il n'avait plus aucune réaction et pour tout dire il avait peur. Cette humaine avait un grand pouvoir, elle était capable de le rendre aussi docile qu'un agneau dès qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

Elle était debout devant lui, leurs corps se touchaient presque et il ne vit aucune peur dans son regard, seulement cette tendresse qui le dérangeait et le déroutait.

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et il ne put effectuer aucun mouvement pour s'en soustraire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça sans bouger, juste à ressentir. Pour elle tout l'amour qu'elle lui destinait et lui cette douce chaleur qui s'insinuait dans son corps.

-Es-tu une succube ? Lui demanda-t-il incertain.

-Si je le suis, je ne le suis que pour toi, susurra-t-elle. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Peter j'ai besoin de sommeil, la journée va être rude et éprouvante pour moi demain et il se peut que ce soit ma dernière nuit. Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle redescendait bien à plat sur ses pieds. Je ne m'enfuirai pas, je répondrais à toutes tes questions sans censures, ni omissions et après tu décideras de ce que tu feras de moi. Mais demain pas avant.

-Nous sommes seuls tu pourrais me le dire maintenant.

-Non parce qu'après tu voudras t'isoler, tu voudras certainement appeler le Major pour lui parler de tout ce que je vais te dire afin de chercher une réponse que tu jugeras acceptable. Je te connais Peter, aussi bien que toi-même et mieux que Charlotte. Si je te révèle tout ce soir, demain matin je ne serais plus en vie pour savoir qu'elle décision tu auras prise. Et seule ta décision m'importe quelle qu'elle soit. Tu devrais partir maintenant avant qu'elle ne revienne. Bonne nuit Peter.

-Bonne nuit Bella, s'entendit-il dire sans même savoir pourquoi.

Elle s'en retourna dans son lit et se rallongea en lui offrant un de ses sourires qui le touchait au plus profond de lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il commençait à éprouver pour l'humaine, il prit peur et s'enfuit en une fraction de seconde.

-Bonjour papa, claironna Bella en entrant dans la maison de son père.

-Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi devrais-je attendre que tout aille mal pour venir te rendre une petite visite ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

-Non, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

-Ben j'avais tout simplement envie de te voir et de passer mon week-end ici. J'ai emmené Yankee avec moi, je pense qu'il a aussi besoin de se dégourdir les patte ailleurs que sur du bitume.

-Tu as bien fait. Je suis content de te voir ma fille. Lui dit-il dans une belle étreinte paternelle.

La journée se passa plutôt bien, Bella bien qu'angoissée à l'idée du rendez-vous approchant arriva tout de même à le cacher à son père. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur travail respectif, de petites anecdotes du passé, de son bouquin qui avait son petit succès dans le cercle auquel il était destiné. Bella de temps à autre jetais des coups d'oeils par les fenêtres, se demandant si Peter était quelque part dans les bois environnant. Il devait l'être elle en était certaine mais elle aurait aimé une confirmation. A l'heure prévue par Bella, celle-ci déclara.

-Papa, je vais aller voir Jacob. On va aller boire un coup quelque part puis on va traîner un moment.

-Ok, tu rentres pour dîner ou tu restes à la Push ?

-J'en sais rien encore. Au cas ou manges sans moi.

-Ok, je dois passer voir Billy peut-être qu'on se verra là bas.

-Oui peut-être. A plus tard papa et bonne après-midi. Lui dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que ce n'était pas des adieux, qu'elle le reverrait le soir même et refoula ses craintes pour ne pas l'inquiéter et le rendre soupçonneux.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit son téléphone portable pour appeler Jacob. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ?

-Ben oui qui d'autre. Je pars de chez moi je vais arriver.

-Ok, on se met en route.

-Vous êtes combien ?

-Quatre, répondit-il. Mais au cas ou d'autres seront en faction prêt à intervenir si ça ne se passe pas bien.

-Il faut juste veiller sur elle, Peter ne me fera pas de mal.

-Tu lui fais bien trop confiance. C'est une sangsue.

-Je sais à qui je peux faire confiance Jack, la preuve tu es mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Il t'est arrivé de te tromper par le passé.

-Je ne refais jamais la même erreur deux fois, tu le sais.

-Je pars, je veux arriver avant toi.

-Ok, à tout de suite.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination elle avait eu la sensation d'être suivie, ce qui était on ne peut plus normal. Elle descendit de la voiture alors que les quatre Quileute s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Salut Steh, salut Embry salut Quil, leur dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de chacun. Salut Jacob, lui dit elle en l'étreignant.

-Y'a du favoritisme, s'amusa Steh.

-Que veux tu ce sont les avantages d'être un Alpha. Lui répondit Jacob.

Il avait prit le rôle d'Alpha à la mort de Sam quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient réussit à choper Victoria. Mais pour la détruire Sam avait dû se sacrifier et Bella en portait encore les remords, même si Jacob lui avait certifié que pour Sam il n'y avait pas de mort plus digne que de terminer en combattant. C'était ce pour quoi il avait été créé et ce à quoi il aspirait. Mais malgré cela Bella ne cessait de s'en vouloir, sans elle, Sam serait encore en vie et Emily sourirait toujours.

-Ils approchent, avertit Jacob en fixant un point derrière Bella.

Il tremblait, il était anxieux et surtout pas ravi que Bella joue sa vie de cette façon, même s'il était censé être son compagnon. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle veuille être près de lui. C'était une saloperie de sang-froid, un buveur d'homme en plus. Encore l'autre abruti de télépathe au pire ça aurait pu passer, quitte à choisir, mais pas ça.

Bella se retourna et se recula jusqu'à se trouver le dos contre le torse de Jacob. Ce dernier mit ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

-Il est encore temps de tout arrêter Bella. Lui dit-il alors que les deux sangsues venaient d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

-Non je ne reculerai pas et puis c'est trop tard ils sont là.

-Ils ne sont que deux et nous sommes quatre. Rétorqua-t-il essayant de la faire revenir à la raison. C'était sa dernière chance pour qu'elle abandonne sa stupide obsession pour ce vampire.

-Ils sont expérimentés Jacob, vous êtes là juste pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne m'approche pas, en aucun cas je ne veux que vous fassiez du mal à Peter. Tu as compris?

-Bella s'il s'en prend à nous je ne le laisserai pas faire.

-Il ne le fera pas. N'est ce pas Peter ?

-Je ne promets rien humaine. Répliqua le vampire se demandant ce que pouvait être ces êtres puants. Jacob Grogna devant l'intonation dure du vampire.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, raconte moi ce que tu sais et commence par le début. Dicta Peter.

Bella retourna à sa voiture et s'appuya sur son capot. Les loups suivirent se plaçant de chaque côté de la seule véritable humaine présente.

Bella commença son histoire depuis son arrivé à Forks, elle devait lui raconter tout depuis le début pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Elle ne regarda que lui lorsqu'elle parlait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Cullen, il s'était saisi mais avait gardé le silence. La partie de sa relation avec Edward le contraria sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Elle raconta tout jusqu'à leur départ sans s'interrompre, puis lorsqu'elle arriva à la partie qui le concernait, elle garda le silence quelques secondes. Peter en profita pour lui poser quelques questions.

-Tu connais le Major ?

-Je le connais sous le nom de Jasper Hale et il n'a absolument rien à voir avec le Major que toi tu connais, je peux te l'assurer.

-Est-ce lui qui t'a raconté mon histoire ? Demanda-t-il irrité.

-Non, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé avec Jasper. Nous nous tenions à l'écart l'un de l'autre à cause de sa fragilité concernant son régime alimentaire, de plus à cause du fait qu'il soit emptahe et que j'étais et suis encore la chanteuse d'Edward, c'était assez pénible pour lui de se retrouver avec nous.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça alors ?! Grogna Charlotte contrariée.

-J'y arrive, répondit Bella sur le même ton.

Elle reprit son histoire en y incluant les loups cette fois-ci, elle raconta sa descente aux enfers lors du départ d'Edward et du reste de sa famille, néanmoins elle passa sous silence ses hallucinations auditives pensant que ça les desservirait plus qu'autre chose. Puis elle arriva sur sa discussion avec Jacob après qu'elle se soit jetée de la falaise et sa solution pour lui prouver qu'Edward n'était pas son compagnon.

Elle lui raconta comment elle l'avait vu la première fois lors sa rencontre avec Jasper, après sa tentative d'évasion, elle insista sur chaque détail qu'elle se rappelait, des détails que lui seul pouvait connaître.

A cet instant Charlotte grogna et s'avança de quelques pas en direction de Bella, elle était dans un état de nerfs très avancé. La seconde suivante Quil et Embry avaient muté et se placèrent devant Bella, menaçant.

-Ne tente rien Charlotte, ce que je dis te déplaît j'en ai conscience mais c'est la plus pure vérité. Je sais que tu as de l'expérience dans les combats au même titre que je sais que tu as certaines choses à te reprocher. Des choses qu'il vaut mieux que Peter ignore et ce qu'il continuera d'ignorer si tu restes raisonnable.

-Que sais-tu de ma vie ? Que penses-tu savoir et que j'aurai caché à Peter ?

-L'après bataille du 17 juin 1864 par exemple. Répondit Bella avec une arrogance certaine. Charlotte se saisit et regarda Bella avec de grands yeux ronds à la fois surprise et paniquée.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Peter de plus en plus agacé alors que la réaction de Charlotte lui confirmait que Bella était tombée juste.

-C'est un accord entre elle et moi, le même genre d'accord que nous avons passé Peter.

-Je veux savoir ! Ordonna Peter à Charlotte qui s'était figée d'horreur.

-Ne préfères tu pas connaître la suite de mon histoire ? S'interposa Bella.

Ce dernier la fixa durement, il n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler et encore moins le chamboulement que cela créait en lui.

Bella repris son histoire et au plus elle avançait au plus elle se sentait légère et assurée. Elle tenait Charlotte à sa merci et elle le savait, maintenant la soi-disant compagne usurpatrice ne pourrait plus lui nuire, enfin pas dans l'immédiat. Elle s'attendait à des représailles et pour cela elle n'avait pas de parade. Elle espérait secrètement que Peter réagirait vite et bien, c'était son seul véritable espoir en fait.

Bella arriva à la fin de son histoire en terminant par le rendez-vous avec Alice et Jasper lui demandant de lui venir en aide et le refus du Major puis sa décision d'utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour l'attirer à elle.

Peter s'était reculé pour s'asseoir sur un monticule de bois laissé à l' était totalement bouleversé, il avait du mal à croire tout ce que venait de lui dire cette si fragile petite humaine et pourtant il devait admettre que certaine partie de son passé n'était jusqu'alors connu que de lui seul.

Il ne savait pas quoi penser, ni comment réagir. Il avait ressentit cette attraction et cette fascination pour elle lorsqu'ils avaient été tous les deux seuls dans sa chambre et toute la journée il n'avait fait que penser à ça. L'idée qu'elle soit plus qu'une humaine à ses yeux lui avait traversé l'esprit mais il l'avait vite balayé d'un revers de la main sans même approfondir le sens de cette réflexion. Mais là c'était surréaliste, plus que ça, il était incapable de raisonner, de réfléchir et de trier les informations qui s'entassait dans son cerveau.

Bella le regarda alors que Charlotte paniquée et apeurée tenta de s'approcher de lui.

-Amour, ne te laisse pas influencer. Elle a un pouvoir cette fille et elle s'en sert contre toi, contre nous. Si ça se trouve c'est le Major qui lui a tout raconté.

-Tais-toi Charlotte, trancha Peter essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

-Peter, comme je te l'ai dit, seule ta décision compte pour moi. Je m'en tiens à ton bon vouloir quel qu'il soit. Tu me veux je suis là et je répondrais présente, tu ne me veux pas je m'en irais. Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que d'espérer. Si tu veux me tuer, je m'offrirai à toi sans aucune protection, ni résistance.

-Bella ! S'écria Jacob plus que contrarié.

-Non, Jacob ça fait parti des risques nous en avons parlé. S'il ne veut pas de moi, je préfère largement mourir de cette façon. Je ne supporterai pas ça une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci il est certain que je ne m'en relèverai pas.

-Bébé, elle cherche la transformation. Les Cullen lui ont refusé l'accès à l'immortalité et elle se sert de toi ! Plaida Charlotte espérant faire revenir à la raison l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus d'un siècle.

-Si cela avait vraiment été le cas, je serais allée directement chez les Volturi. Je suis un bouclier et je doute que les régents crachent sur ce genre de pouvoir.

-J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul. Les interrompit Peter incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça maintenant.

-Je sais et j'en suis désolée. S'excusa Bella. Tu sais où tu pourras me trouver. Je rentre chez moi dès demain. Une chose Charlotte, mon père est intouchable, nous avons un accord !

Charlotte toisa Bella avec une rage qui fit frissonner la jeune humaine mais Bella ne cilla pas malgré sa peur qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des êtres surnaturels présents. Elle savait qu'elle venait de se faire une ennemie mortelle mais le risque était peu cher payé si elle pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite journée de bonheur auprès de Peter.

Elle avait vécu avec lui durant ses dernières années, presque une décennie à vivre auprès de lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Toutes les nuits elle le rejoignait, elle avait appris à l'apprécier puis à le connaître et à l'aimer tant et si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus concevoir une seule nuit sans lui. Et des nuits réelles, pas seulement dans ses songes. Elle ne pourrait plus se contenter de ça.

- Tu dois me dire ce qu'elle sait et ce que tu me caches, Charlotte !

-Peter, si cela peut être évité, je pense que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne souhaite pas de mal à Charlotte malgré ce qui peut paraître. Elle t'a permis de t'enfuir de ce camp de l'enfer, elle a veillé sur toi et pour cela je lui en suis reconnaissante. Seulement aujourd'hui je ne peux pas me battre avec les même armes qu'elle. Tu es mon compagnon et je sais que tu le sais. Cependant je ne t'oblige à rien, je veux juste que tu y penses et que tu fasses un choix. Plaida Bella à la fois pour qu'il en prenne conscience mais également pour dévier la conversation initiale afin de garantir la sécurité de son père entre autre.

-Bella allons-y ! Décida Jacob voyant que la discussion était terminée.

Charlotte était assise sur le sol à quelques mètres de Peter et ce dernier ne regardait plus personne.

Bella se sentait affreusement mal dans sa peau à cet instant précis. Voir Peter aussi désemparé lui remuait les entrailles, elle aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour tout effacer. Elle s'en voulait tellement qu'il se sente aussi mal, qu'il soit si accablé et perdu. Elle aurait aimé s'avancer vers lui afin de le réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle l'obligeait à affronter. L'aider à faire face à ses démons qui le hantait et dont il n'était toujours pas parvenu à dominer malgré les années passées.

Elle se sentait tellement égoïste de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences de ses actes avant d'agir et de parler. Elle avait imaginé que lorsqu'elle aurait eut terminée son histoire, il se serait jeté dans ses bras et qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Mon Dieu qu'elle s'en voulait, d'être aussi idiote et de ne pas avoir vu plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ses larmes ruisselèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, elle avait si mal pour lui, pour elle aussi et elle avait même de la peine pour Charlotte qui ne le méritait pourtant pas.

-Bella monte maintenant. Poussa Jacob appréhendant une réaction violente des vampires en présences.

Il désirait éloigner Bella le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne pètent un câble tous les deux. Bella obtempéra et s'installa côté passager. Seth monta derrière et avant de partir Jacob prit la parole.

-Quil, Embry en position et dites aux autres de se tenir sur leur garde. Vous deux, vous êtes ici sur mes terres et je ne tolérerai aucune disparition, aucun meurtre. Je vous laisse repartir entier et c'est seulement parce que je l'ai promis à Bella mais si vous veniez à vous en prendre à l'un des habitants de la région, il n'y aura plus de promesse et je peux vous assurer que nous sommes bien plus nombreux en réalité. Combattants ou pas combattants vous ne vous en sortirez pas vivant. Lorsque le visage de Peter se releva il sut qu'il avait été compris.

Cependant Peter n'avait que faire des menaces de la boule puante, il cherchait le regard de l'humaine. Elle le fixait derrière le pare-brise de sa voiture, elle était en larme dans une détresse visible et même perceptible. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le loup ne démarre et ne l'emmène loin de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une montagne entière lui tombait sur l'estomac. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre conseil et comme elle l'avait dit la veille au soir, la seule personne à qui il avait besoin de parler était le Major cependant il ne savait pas s'il le ferait.

-Que comptes tu faire ? Demanda Charlotte inquiète.

Cette dernière était terrifiée car elle ressentait le danger venant de l'humaine. Elle aimait Peter c'était un fait mais elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas son compagnon, en fait elle l'avait toujours su. Cependant aujourd'hui elle risquait de perdre le seul repaire qu'elle avait dans cette vie. Elle ne savait pas vivre sans lui. Comment parviendrait-elle à survivre seule ?

-Je vais prendre le temps de réfléchir.

-Tu l'as crois ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est ta compagne ? Ce n'est qu'une ridicule petite humaine insignifiante ! S'énerva Charlotte en se relevant. Et moi dans tout ça ? C'est avec moi que tu partages ta vie depuis qu'on a été créé. Tu vas remettre tout ça en question pour de simples paroles, pour une menteuse qui veut se venger du Major et de son clan ?

-La ferme Charlotte. La ferme ! Cria Peter à la limite du contrôle.

-Mais Peter….

-Charlotte j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Elle a dit des choses que même toi ou le Major ne savaient pas, des choses que j'ai toujours gardées pour moi. Je n'ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de la raison qui m'a poussée dans tes bras. Personne ne savait que tu ressemblais à ma femme, personne !

-Tu as dû…

-Non jamais ! Affirma-t-il avec force.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se doutait à l'époque que le Major se serait moqué de lui et elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de se considérer comme un substitut. Après il s'était dit que sa vie humaine était passée et qu'il ne valait mieux pas réveiller les vieux démons.

-Retourne à Seattle pour ce soir. Je vais prendre la nuit pour réfléchir et j'ai besoin d'être seul pour le faire. Lui dit-il essayant de se calmer.

-Tu vas aller la retrouver ? Lâcha-t-elle avec mépris.

-Je ne vais aller retrouver personne ! Je veux seulement être tout seul, tu comprends. Tout seul ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort, ne supportant plus ce débat inutile.

Lorsque Bella rentra à Seattle dimanche soir elle était anéantie, Peter n'était pas revenu la voir et son désespoir, sa douleur prenaient des chemins qu'elle connaissait bien. Cependant ses angoisses disparurent lorsque elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle qu'une effroyable surprise l'accueilli. Tout son appartement avait été mis à sac, plus un meuble ne tenait debout, ses affaires, vêtements, documents, ordinateur, appareils ménager avaient été détruits, déchirés, laminés. Son appartement ressemblait à un champ de ruine.

Elle se doutait que Charlotte était responsable de ça. Bella s'essaya par terre et contempla le désastre. Elle resta quelques instants abattue devant le saccage puis se releva subitement pensant qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse que Charlotte ne s'en soit prise qu'à son mobilier et non pas à elle.

Elle attrapa quelques affaires qui traînaient et commença à ranger. Elle réunit tout son linge qu'elle ramena dans sa chambre en se disant qu'elle y ferait un tri plus tard pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait sauver de tout ça mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle hurla d'épouvante.

Yankee, son chat était éventré sur le lit de Bella dans une scène plus que macabre. Toutes les entrailles du chat reposaient à l'extérieur de son corps qui était étiré à son maximum afin que Bella ne rate rien du spectacle. Le sang de son chat tapissait les murs et le plafond.

Bella s'effondra en larme sur le pas de la porte, incapable de bouger ni même de détourner le regard de son pauvre petit Yankee qui partageait sa vie depuis un an maintenant. Un cadeau de son père lorsqu'elle avait été acceptée au Lycée pour enseigner.

-Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? Ricana une voix derrière elle. Bella se redressa et se tourna pour faire face à sa visiteuse indésirable.

-Il n'avait rien fait !

-Moi non plus je ne t'avais rien fait. Je ne te connaissais même pas et tu as débarqué dans ma vie pour me prendre mon compagnon.

-Il n'est pas ton compagnon ! Cria Bella.

-Plus qu'il ne sera jamais le tien. Si tu n'es plus là, il n'aura plus de raison de se poser des questions.

-Il te tuera, si tu me touches.

-Il a raison, tu es bien présomptueuse. Comment peut tu croire qu'à peine quelques heures puissent rivaliser avec plus d'un siècle de vie commune ?

-Parce qu'il sait qui je suis. Même une minute avec la certitude d'être ce que je suis à ses yeux peut suffire à t'évincer de sa vie. Tu ne le mérites pas. Tu t'es servie de lui pour avoir la vie sauve.

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Je sais Charlotte, je sais tout. Lorsque je vous ai vu commencer à vous tourner autour, j'ai eu mal mais je l'ai accepté. Cependant le jour ou par le plus grand des hasards, je t'ai vu fêter dignement cette victoire du 17 juin 1864, j'ai su que tu n'étais qu'une arriviste, une profiteuse. Depuis à chacune de mes visites nocturnes, j'ai pris du temps pour toi. J'ai su tout ce que tu as fait dans son dos, je peux même dénombrer tout ça. Comment as-tu pu ?!

-Tais-toi ! Cria-t-elle en prenant Bella par la gorge. Tout ceci n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Grogna-t-elle mauvaise. Dans quelque temps, il ne se souviendra même plus de toi et je serai encore celle qui partagera sa couche.

Elle serrait si fort que Bella était sur le point de s'évanouir quand subitement elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Bella mit ses mains autour de son cou essayant douloureusement à faire passer de l'air dans sa trachée.

Elle entendit à peine les coups qui raisonnaient à quelque pas d'elle tellement le sang battait fort à ses oreilles. Elle sentit des bras froid la soulever mais elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Elle était passée à deux doigts de la mort, c'était la seule certitude qu'elle avait.

Comme elle arrivait de nouveau à respirer sans trop paniquer, elle jaugea ce qu'il se passait. Elle aperçu enfin les bras qui la portaient et se raidit à ce constat. C'était Emmett, il la serrait bien fort contre lui, lui cachant ce qu'il se passait avec son torse immense.

-Bella ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet ? Elle hocha la tête incapable de prononcer la moindre parole sans compter que ça lui était quasiment impossible à faire.

-Emmett laisse moi la voir, c'était Carlisle.

Le géant accepta de laisser le patriarche et docteur de la famille approcher de la jeune humaine, qu'il tenait farouchement dans ses bras.

Carlisle ausculta rapidement Bella et lorsqu'il aperçut l'état de la langue de la jeune fille. Il lui fit une piqûre qui détendit tous ses muscles avant de finir par la faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-Major aide moi, supplia Charlotte qui était prise dans la poigne enragée d'Edward.

-Edward relâche-la. Ordonna Jasper en s'approchant des deux duellistes.

-Non Edward, retiens la ! S'opposa Alice à la surprise de son compagnon.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire ! Grogna Edward en colère. Il s'en était fallu d'une toute petite poignée de secondes pour qu'il arrive trop tard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper à sa compagne.

-Parce Peter va t'appeler dans moins d'une minute et tu seras au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Lui annonça Alice en lançant des regards noirs à Charlotte. Je suis moi aussi au courant Charlotte et je ne te le pardonne pas. Vociféra Alice.

-De quoi parles-tu Al… Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait puisqu'Alice venait de lui dire.

-Peter.

-Salut Major. Tu as quelques minutes pour un vieux pote en détresse ? Jasper regarda sa compagne, intrigué et soucieux, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il devait lui répondre.

Alice s'approcha de lui avec des ressentiments qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti chez elle. Il y avait une sorte de déception intimement liée à de la compréhension et puis une jalousie nouvelle qui le clouaient sur place. Elle prit le téléphone des mains de son compagnon alors que celui-ci était sous le choc de la violence des sentiments de son épouse.

-Peter c'est Alice, nous nous rendons à Forks, viens le plus vite possible. Puis elle raccrocha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ali ?

-Il se passe que tu vas devoir faire face à ton passé mon chéri et ce n'est pas du plus glorieux auquel je fais allusion, dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Charlotte.

Jasper tressailli légèrement lorsqu'il cru comprendre ce à quoi faisait référence sa compagne.

-Emmett, descends Bella dans la voiture. Rose et Esmé voyez avec Carlisle ce qu'il faut pour qu'il puisse soigner Bella et rejoignez-nous à la villa. Edward, Jasper et moi allons escorter l'arriviste ici présente, jusqu'à la maison. Dicta Alice pleine de hargne. Et ne tente même pas de t'enfuir, ajouta-t-elle à Charlotte. Tu n'y arriveras pas, Edward est télépathe, moi je saurai prévoir à l'avance et Jasper ne te sera d'aucune utilité, crois moi !

-Alice on se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant…

-Laisse tomber Charlotte, tu ne fais qu'empirer ton cas. Lui répliqua la voyante avec fermeté et dégoût. Edward garde la bien serrée, s'il te plait et fais attention elle est rusée.

-Oui je sais. Allons-y. Déclara le télépathe dans une colère sans borne.

Il avait vu les visions d'Alice et il était à la fois anéanti de par la révélation principale, en colère pour la tentative de meurtre sur Bella et écoeuré de savoir ce que cette Charlotte avait fait pour parvenir à ses fins.

Carlisle et Emmett avaient pris place en voiture. Ils étaient tous deux dépassés par ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu la hargne et la colère d'Alice envers cette Charlotte. Tout le monde savait à quelle point elle aimait Bella mais il y avait autre chose qu'ils n'avaient pas saisi.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Alice ? Questionna Emmett, il savait Carlisle plein de bon sens et peut être avait-il remarqué ce qui lui avait échappé.

-Non pas vraiment. Elle a dû voir dans ces visions quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant.

-Et qui aurait avoir avec Jasper, en déduisit Emmett.

-Je pense. Alice ne se met jamais en colère de cette façon, ce qu'elle a vu doit effectivement avoir un rapport avec Jasper, confirma Carlisle. Nous en serons plus une fois que nous serons tous arriver à la maison. Cependant j'ai une mauvaise intuition, il va falloir que nous soyons vigilent autour de Bella. Recommanda-t-il et Emmett hocha la tête.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle lui a écrasée la trachée. Heureusement que Bella portait une écharpe épaisse autour du cou, ça a réduit les risques de fracture de l'os Hyoïde. Les prochaines minutes seront déterminantes mais heureusement nous sommes arrivés avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Je pense que son cerveau aura quelques lésions mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave. Expliqua Carlisle.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu la tuer ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Sans doute à cause du livre de Bella, il l'aura sans doute fortement contrariée.

-Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant là dedans. Je l'ai lu et au contraire elle rétablit l'honneur de Peter. Je sais que c'est pas ce n'est pas vraiment important en soit, une fois qu'on est de l'autre côté mais tout de même ce n'est pas si mal. Si ?

-Je ne sais pas Emmett.

Carlisle se retourna lorsque Bella se mit à tousser, sa respiration était encore laborieuse et douloureuse il n'en doutait pas mais l'air semblait passer un peu mieux et cela le soulagea.

Lorsque Peter arriva à Forks pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quarante huit heures, il compris que ce qu'il avait pu percevoir dans la voix d'Alice ne lui plairait pas. Il sentait la fragrance de Charlotte au milieu d'autres, il les connaissait toute mais quelque chose l'alertait. Il se dépêcha d'arriver à la villa des Cullen, l'ambiance était pesante et il pouvait le sentir sans même être empathe. La porte s'ouvrit presque d'elle-même et une grande blonde apparue.

Il savait qui elle était même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les dernières fois où il avait vu le Major, elle et son compagnon n'étaient pas présents.

-Entre, tu es attendu, l'accueillit-elle.

Peter hocha la tête et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, avec une certaine appréhension. Il scruta rapidement de la pièce et vit Charlotte dans un coin, la crainte était inscrite sur son visage. Le Major était assis dans les escaliers pas très loin d'elle dans un état tout aussi déplorable. Alice était assise, elle aussi mais sur la table basse, elle le regardait le visage fermé, une autre femme derrière apposait ses mains sur les épaules de la voyante. Deux mâles se tenaient l'un à proximité du canapé et l'autre assis dans celui-ci, lui tournant le dos. Il connaissait tout le monde même si pour les cas de Rosalie et Emmett ce n'était pas personnellement. Cependant ce qui l'alerta d'avantage, fut l'odeur et les battements du cœur de l'humaine parmi eux. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, elle lui avait dit qu'elle les connaissait et qu'elle les avait côtoyé mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Questionna Peter de plus en plus tendu.

-Viens par ici Peter, lui intima Alice avec appréhension.

Ce dernier le visage crispé par le doute et les interrogations rejoignit Alice et fit face au canapé. Bella était allongée sur celui-ci un masque à oxygène autour de ses voies respiratoires et des éclats de sang, que l'on appelle des pétéchies, partout sur son visage. La tête de l'humaine reposait sur les cuisses du télépathe et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux avec des gestes tendres. Cela dérangea Peter au delà de toute logique.

Peter ne put retenir un grognement de mécontentement mêlé à une forte dose de jalousie et de possessivité. Edward leva les yeux sur lui et un duel visuel s'engagea entre eux. Edward n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider et son sentiment de possessivité prit le dessus sur sa raison.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux ! S'interposa Alice détournant l'attention de Peter.

-Bon quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est ta compagne qui à fait ça. Elle a tenté de tuer Bella ! Cracha Edward avec hargne.

Peter fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Charlotte. Celle-ci en fut à la fois soulagée et terrifiée. Soulagée parce qu'au mot compagne c'est vers elle qu'il s'est tourné et terrifiée parce que le regard de Peter n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Peter, chéri…

-Tu as tenté de la tuer ?

-Mais ce n'est qu'une humaine ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu pensais sincèrement qu'après ce qu'elle a fait, ce qu'elle a dit, j'allais la laisser faire sans rien tenter ?! Mais bon Dieu Peter ! Tu es mon compagnon, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une humaine insignifiante !

-Ce n'est pas qu'une humaine ! Cria Alice en colère. C'est mon amie et c'est sa compagne !

-QUOI ! S'exclamèrent la majorité des vampires présents totalement abasourdis. Peter jeta un regard à Alice que cette dernière soutint.

-Tu leur expliques où je le fais ? Cependant il serait plus judicieux que tu le fasses toi-même, je n'ai pas toute l'histoire.

-C'est quoi cette connerie encore ! Grommela Jasper qui pourtant avait senti les sentiments de Peter pour Bella.

-Tu devrais te taire Japser ! Tonna Alice intransigeante. Je t'aime et tu sais à quel point c'est vrai mais ce que j'ai appris ce soir et qui sera révélé dans quelques instants ma profondément déçue, même si je peux comprendre. Ce dernier baissa la tête sentant une puissante culpabilité l'étreindre. Peter le regarda à la fois choqué et ahuri.

-Peter explique nous ce que vous a dit Bella, lui intima Alice.

Peter réfléchit quelques secondes puis se lança. Il leur raconta tout en omettant ce qu'il avait ressenti que ce soit durant son histoire ou juste par sa simple présence. Cependant Jasper et Edward par l'intermédiaire du télépathe prirent connaissance des sentiments du Sergent.

-C'est vraiment une sorcière ! S'exclama Emmett.

-Non Emmett, répondit Alice. Elle ne pratique rien d'autre que le rituel de l'imprégnée. Le talisman a été créé par un chaman de la tribu.

-La question qui pour moi me parait essentiel et est-elle réellement la compagne de Peter ? Intervint Rosalie perplexe.

-C'est à Peter d'en apporter la confirmation, répliqua Esmé. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le concerné.

-C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler Major. J'avais besoin d'éclaircissements.

-Peter, tu sais au fond de toi ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un empathe pour interpréter tes sentiments, déclara Carlisle avec bon sens.

-De plus je peux certifier que tu sais maintenant de quoi il en retourne. Tu en as eu la certitude lorsque tu as vu Bella et Edward ensemble. Je me trompe ? Questionna Alice.

-C'est tellement confus, c'est tellement le chaos dans ma tête, se lamenta Peter en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Mais oui je crois que j'ai la confirmation que j'attendais.

-Que comptes tu faire d'elle ? Questionna Emmett avec rancœur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Elle a essayé de tuer Bella. A quelques secondes près et elle n'était plus là. Répéta Edward.

Peter leva la tête et fixa durement Charlotte. Celle-ci se tassa, cherchant un moyen de fuir la situation qui était dorénavant totalement perdue pour elle.

-Elle a passé plus d'un siècle auprès de moi, je lui dois aussi ma vie en quelque sorte.

-Non je ne crois pas ! Elle s'est servie de toi pour échapper à la mort. Tu n'étais qu'un faire valoir, son billet de sortie en quelque sorte. Mais je pense que le Major pourra sans doute t'éclairer là dessus. Déclara Alice toujours autant en colère.

-Jasper, il est temps qu'il soit au courant de tout. Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu as honte de tout ça. Mais tu lui dois la vérité. C'est vrai qu'il va t'en vouloir et que vous allez vous brouiller mais fais moi confiance et fais confiance à Bella également.

Jasper regarda sa compagne avec crainte et appréhension. Elle lui demandait de révéler à Peter la partie de son passé qui n'était pas la plus plaisante. Il avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie mais celle-ci était sans doute la plus terrible. Cependant il faisait confiance à Alice, à Bella sans doute pas mais à Alice oui.

-Peter ce que je vais te dire va te bouleverser et avant de commencer je tiens d'abord à m'excuser parce que je sais que je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire après. J'étais déboussolé et mes valeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui, il faut que tu t'en souviennes. Sache tout de même que je te considère comme un frère même si tu auras du mal à le croire après ça.

-NON ! S'écria Charlotte. Mais tais-toi putain ! Jasper grogna en direction de la femelle et cette dernière sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

Emmette, plaque la ! Cria Edward alors que l'arriviste comme l'avait appelée Alice tenta une évasion.

Ce dernier sauta sur Charlotte alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte d'entrée. Charlotte tentait de se débattre mais Rosalie vint prêter main forte. A deux ils immobilisèrent l'ancien soldat et la ramenèrent là où elle se trouvait précédemment, en la gardant de très près.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement ! Vociféra Emmett qui n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la réduire en morceaux.

Alice se déplaça vers Jasper et lui prit la main pour lui signifier qu'il avait tout son soutient. Edward avec délicatesse se hissa hors du canapé prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer Bella et se posta à proximité de Peter, sur le conseil télépathique d'Alice.

Peter était de plus en plus nerveux et ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il s'était déjà imaginé des scénarios tous plus sordides les uns que les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et sentit une profonde peine de la voir dans cet état à cause de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir aussi loin, il aurait dû se douter que Charlotte ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas.

-Te souviens tu de la bataille contre Manuel et Paolo ? Commença Jasper. Peter retourna son attention vers l'empathe et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Le 17 juin 1864, précisa-t-il en se souvenant que c'est de cette bataille dont Bella avait fait référence en clouant le bec à Charlotte.

-Après cette bataille Maria t'a envoyé toi et quelques autres nous chercher des humains pour célébrer cette victoire. De nouveau Peter hocha la tête. Avant de partir tu m'as demandé de veiller sur Charlotte. Lorsque nous nous sommes retournés au Ranch comme tu t'en doutes c'était la débâcle, comme habituellement après une bataille victorieuse. Il y avait des orgies monstrueuses dans tous les recoins. Rapidement pris dans le feu de la tourmente, nous avons… Il s'arrêta pour prendre une goulée d'air afin de tenter de dissiper la boule d'angoisse qui empêchait les mots de sortir.

-Nous nous sommes accouplés, reprit-il terriblement accablé et coupable.

-Vous n'avez pas fait ça ! Grogna Peter à la fois blessé, trahit et en colère.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jasper avant de reprendre. Cependant après cela, nous avons continué à nous voir lorsque tu t'absentais.

Encore une fois Peter grogna, il était à deux doigts de sauter au cou de Jasper. Il réussi à se contraindre afin de garder le contrôle. Il devait connaître la suite de l'histoire car il se doutait de par l'apparence de l'empathe que ce n'était pas fini.

- Lorsque Maria m'a fait appeler pour exterminer les nouveau-nés qui venaient de passer le cap. Charlotte est venue me voir pour négocier à sa façon sa vie, elle l'avait appris par toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait que je la laisse filer, ce qui bien entendu n'était pas possible. Elle m'a alors menacé de tout te révéler si je n'accédais pas favorablement à sa requête et qu'au bout du compte j'aurai été dans l'obligation de te tuer également parce que tu croyais dur comme fer qu'elle était ta compagne. J'étais confronté à un dilemme intense et malgré tout ce que tu peux ressentir, je peux t'assurer que j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Mais comme tu le sais, à cette époque Maria avait encore une grande influence sur moi. Cependant lorsque tu es venu me supplier de vous laisser partir tous les deux, lorsque j'ai ressenti toute la détresse de tes sentiments, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous tuer, à te tuer et je vous ai laissé partir. C'était en quelque sorte, une façon de m'amender pour ce que j'avais fait.

-Tu penses que je vais accepter ça comme excuses ?

-Non ! Surtout que ce n'est pas fini. Répondit Jasper de plus en plus affligé. Quand tu es revenu me chercher, j'étais à la dérive, j'étais perdu et déboussolé. Nous avons repris notre liaison avec Charlotte, elle était tellement remplie de convoitise et d'admiration pour moi que je me suis laissé prendre de nouveau. Elle était en quelque sorte mon point de repère dans ce monde que je ne comprenais pas, avec elle j'avais l'impression de contrôler à nouveau mon environnement. Mais quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester seul avec elle, que je ne supportais plus les sentiments d'affection que tu me témoignais, que je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face sans me maudire d'avantage, je suis parti. Ensuite comme tu le sais j'ai rencontré Alice par la suite. Je ne suis pas fier de tout ça et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, cette histoire est celle avec laquelle j'ai le plus de ma à vivre.

Peter resta sous le choc. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour elle. Ils avaient osé le déshonorer de cette façon. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur cette terre en qui il avait une confiance absolue et sans faille. Il se sentait humilié, blessé et trahi et tout cela avec une intensité qui le mettait presque à genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'on hachait son cœur à la petite cuillère

Sa rage était-elle qu'il était au bord de la folie et les tentatives de l'empathe pour essayer de le calmer attisèrent d'avantage son ressentiment. Il exultait de rage, de colère et de douleur, puis la pression arriva à son seuil de tolérance et il explosa. Il se retrouva sur Jasper, le cognant avec toute la rage et la colère furieuse qui l'habitait.

Alice tenta d'intervenir pour les séparer au même titre qu'Edward qui n'avait pu retenir l'ancien Sergent surentraîné. Mais Peter prit dans sa folie ne fit pas attention à qui il donnait ses coups et Alice s'en prit un qui l'envoya contre le mur.

Jasper vit rouge ou noir plutôt. Il était prêt à encaisser les coups de Peter sans broncher mais en touchant à Alice il avait réveillé le Major qui était endormi depuis bien longtemps.

Lorsque Jasper se releva il n'était plus le gentil petit vampire que tout le monde connaissait, il était le Major Whitlock et si tous les vampires présents tressaillirent lorsqu'ils virent la différence, Peter lui n'en fut pas terrifié.

Ils se battirent tous les deux. Emmett et tous les autres tentèrent d'intervenir mais sans succès. Les deux duellistes se battaient l'un contre l'autre avec à l'esprit de tuer l'autre. Charlotte avait saisi cette opportunité de fuir les lieux. Tout le monde étant occupé, elle avait eu le champ libre.

Esmé, craignant pour Bella, la prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna du salon cependant Bella se réveilla à cause des coups, des cris et des hurlements.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Ils étaient tous en train de se battre et s'était terrifiant. Elle voyait Peter affronter le Jasper du passé et elle fut terrassée par la peur. Elle savait de quoi était capable le Major, il était vicieux et pour parvenir à ses fins il usait de son don, à la déloyal. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver lorsqu'Emmett réussit à le saisir par derrière afin de l'éloigner de Peter qui se faisait lui aussi ceinturer par Carlisle et Edward. Alice et Rosalie au milieu essayaient d'empêcher les deux mâles de reprendre le combat.

Subitement tous s'écroulèrent au sol se tordant de douleur. Bella aussi avait mal mais apparemment beaucoup moins que les autres car elle avait encore la force de bouger même après qu'Esmé l'ait laissée tomber avant de s'écrouler au sol comme tout le monde.

Jasper avait ce sourire carnassier qu'elle lui avait vu à de si nombreuses reprises dans ses visites nocturnes à Peter et elle savait que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il ne voyait plus rien ni personne, seul Peter captait son attention.

Bella se releva difficilement, se débarrassa de son masque à oxygène qui la gênait plus que tout. Elle avança difficilement jusqu'au canapé avec lequel elle se maintint sur pied. La douleur qu'infligeait Jasper transperçait la protection de son talisman qui était pourtant assez puissant. Elle vit une paire de ciseau par terre proche de la trousse de soin, déversée sur le sol. Elle s'en saisit et s'avança de nouveau vers Jasper. Il était debout devant Peter et le regardait avec une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Laisse le Major ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse levant ses ciseaux.

Le Major éclata de rire en voyant la menace totalement ridicule de l'humaine.

-Sinon quoi tu vas essayer de me tuer avec ça ! Railla-t-il. Bella ne cessa pas d'avancer, elle était terrorisée mais elle se devait de protéger Peter.

-Jasper, s'il te plait, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. Pense à Alice, tu lui fais mal, regarde. Lui dit-elle en désignant la voyante réduite à la douleur comme tout le monde.

Jasper tourna les yeux pour regarder sa compagne c'est alors que Bella fit quelque chose de totalement idiot. Elle se jeta sur Peter en retirant son talisman afin de le lui placer autour du cou. Ce faisant elle s'écroula à son tour de douleur mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol, Jasper la saisi par sa gorge qui était déjà bien meurtrie.

-Que comptais-tu faire stupide humaine !?

-Ja… mal… baragouina Bella.

-Oh oui, je sais que tu as mal et ce n'est pas fini, crois moi. Un grognement furieux s'éleva du sol et le Major fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par un Peter qui sans comprendre pourquoi résistait bien mieux à la souffrance qu'infligeait l'empathe.

Bella venait de retomber violemment et s'empala la cuisse avec les ciseaux qu'elle avait récupéré. Le sang alerta les deux vampires encore debout, Peter paniqua et se précipita sur Bella. Le Major alléché par la divine odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce se mit à ricaner tout en se redressant à lenteur humaine.

Peter ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa Bella et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Le Major était à ses trousses, il l'entendait. Le Sergent se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de cet enfer lorsqu'il sentit les odeurs nauséabondes des loups. Un espoir s'insinua en lui alors qu'il fonçait tout droit vers les puanteurs.

Trois loups géants lui firent face menaçant. Il se stoppa net et ne reconnu aucun de ceux qu'il avait déjà vu mais l'odeur du grand roux lui était familière.

-Vous devez m'aider. Le Major est après nous et il veut Bella. Aidez-nous ! Cria Peter sentant que le Major n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Le loup brun/roux qui était Jacob se positionna pour faire face au végétarien qui arrivait. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sut que ce Peter disait vrai.

-Dégagez-les cabots ! Ils sont à moi ! Grogna le Major.

Jacob Grogna prenant une position défensive devant Bella qui était dans les bras de son soit disant compagnon. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'il essayait bel et bien de la protéger. Il ordonna aux autres de faire front entre le Major et Peter tenant étroitement Bella dans ses bras.

Celle-ci sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Jacob fait attention. Gagne du temps jusqu'à ce que le reste de la famille arrive. Lui dit-elle. Ils vont arriver ? Demanda Bella inquiète à Peter.

-Oui, je les entends. Lui répondit ce dernier cherchant tout de même un plan de secours au cas ou. Cependant la fuite n'était plus une option, il entendait la course d'autres loups et il était certain qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ça, parce les odeurs qu'il percevait étaient similaires à ceux déjà présents.

-Jasper, reprends toi, s'il te plait. Supplia Bella. Pense à Alice, je sais que tu ne veux pas la décevoir. Jasper grogna, il évaluait les chances qu'il avait de pouvoir contourner les obstacles pour en terminer avec ce lâche qu'il avait considéré comme un ami et cette humaine qui avait semé la pagaille dans sa vie. Et puis son sang était une obsession pour ses sens, il était tellement entêtant qu'il devait à tout prix l'avoir pour lui.

Les Cullen arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres derrières Jasper. Alice l'appela, elle était la seule à pouvoir le ramener et elle espérait pouvoir y parvenir avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable.

-Amour regarde moi. S'il te plait regarde moi. Supplia-t-elle en s'avançant prudemment.

Le Major avait senti sa présence, il ressentait également les sentiments qui l'animaient.

-Jasper retourne toi et regarde moi, ils ne te feront rien. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, pas plus de trois mais elle se stoppa. Elle savait que plus près elle le pousserait dans ses retranchements. Il fallait l'approcher tout en douceur, qu'il ne sente pas en danger, pas oppressé, ni acculé.

Le Major tourna seulement la tête pour la regarder. La peur et l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, lui permirent de se ressaisir en tout cas bien assez pour ne voir plus qu'elle.

-C'est bien Jasper. C'est moi, je t'aime mon amour et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Tu me fais mal mon amour, sens la peur qui est en moi. lui dit-elle alors que Jasper fronça les sourcils. Il sentait les craintes de sa compagne et il n'aimait pas être à l'origine de ses maux.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai seulement peur que tu leur fasses du mal. Je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses du mal. Elle s'approcha d'avantage, elle était juste en face de lui et doucement elle leva la main jusqu'au visage de son compagnon. S'il te plait ne leur fait rien. Le supplia-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Jasper ferma les yeux et approfondit le contact bienfaiteur avec la main de sa compagne. Elle était sa lumière, son réconfort, le pilier de sa vie.

-Peter ramène Bella à la villa, Carlisle va t'accompagner. Jasper grogna. Chuuuttt, Amour. Retiens ta respiration le temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Tu sais que tu ne veux pas leur faire du mal, ils sont nos amis. Jasper reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de sa personne et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentit refaisait surface attisée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Peter jaugea tout le monde se demandant s'il devait ou non obéir. Il connaissait le Major et il le savait assez perfide pour feindre afin de mieux leur sauter dessus lorsqu'ils seraient à sa portée.

-Tu peux y aller Peter, assura Edward. Oui Jacob tu peux aller avec eux et merci pour ton aide.

L'Alpha grogna à l'intention d'Edward puis s'adressa en privé à ses troupes, leur donnant l'ordre de veiller sur toutes les sangsues qui se trouvaient à la frontière. Il ordonna à Seth de venir avec lui afin de garder un lien avec le reste de la meute puis ils se positionnèrent autour du suceur d'humain qui tenait Bella dans ses bras étroitement serré contre lui. Elle avait les bras autour de son cou et semblait souffrir. Peter bien qu'incommodé par la présence si proches des lupins fut tout de même rassuré lorsqu'il passa à quelques mètres de Jasper qui retenait sa respiration et gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Il fut sur ses gardes durant tout le temps qu'il lui fallu pour mettre une distance de sécurité acceptable entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison Carlisle conduit Peter dans ce qui était son bureau. Il retira le drap qui recouvrait le canapé et Peter installa son humaine dessus. Quelques instants plus tard Jacob apparu à son tour dans le bureau.

-Ça va Bella ? Et toi tu ne vas pas lui sauter dessus au moins ? Questionna rudement Jacob.

-Non ça ne craint rien, répondit Peter ne pouvant détourner son regard de Bella qui faisait son possible pour cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Bella ?

-Ça va Jacob, Carlisle va s'occuper de moi et ça ira mieux après.

-Bella je vais devoir te retirer ton pantalon. Tu vas avoir un peu mal, j'en suis désolé mais j'ai besoin de voir où je dois te piquer pour que l'anesthésie locale soit plus efficace.

-Je vais le faire, déclara Bella en se redressant avec difficulté.

-Attends je vais t'aider, se proposa Peter en aidant Bella à se redresser. Tiens là pendant que je lui retire son pantalon. Dit-il à Jacob.

-Heu… Je préfère le faire toute seule. S'opposa doucement Bella plus gênée qu'autre chose.

Peter leva ses yeux sur elle et ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux d'apparaître, ce qui rendit un peu de couleurs au visage de Bella qui était trop pâle même pour un vampire, ce qu'elle n'était pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jacob qui tenait contre lui son amie pendant que le vampire déchira son pantalon afin d'éviter que le tissu frotte sur la plaie.

-Je n'ai pas tout saisi, avoua Bella. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, mon appartement ressemblait à un champ de ruine et j'ai trouvé Yankee éviscéré sur mon lit. Expliqua Bella les larmes aux yeux. Je me doutais que ce devait être un coup de Charlotte. Elle est arrivée juste après ça et nous avons eu des mots. Elle voulait me tuer afin que Peter n'ait plus le choix. Elle me tenait fermement par la gorge et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, avoua Bella en passant la sa main sur sa gorge toujours douloureuse.

-Ce qui explique ta voix et ton visage. Ensuite ? Insista Jacob.

-Ensuite nous sommes arrivés. Edward le premier, il a été le plus rapide. Il a maîtrisé Charlotte et j'ai dû endormir Bella, il fallait détendre ses muscles car sa langue était trop volumineuse à cause de la strangulation et elle aurait pu s'étouffer toute seule. Alice a décidé qu'il valait mieux venir ici pour attendre Peter. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons appris toute l'histoire depuis son début, expliqua Carlisle en regardant Bella avec un fond de reproche comme si elle était une enfant de 10 ans. Bella baissa les yeux et Carlisle continua.

-Jasper a appris à Peter certaines choses qu'il est préférable de ne pas ressasser.

-Sa liaison avec l'autre salope. Je suis au courant avoua Jacob. Peter jeta un regard noir au loup. C'est ma meilleure amie, si elle voulait ma protection à défaut de ma bénédiction, il valait mieux qu'elle ne me cache rien. Et elle est après toi depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu garder ça pour elle de toute façon. Se justifia-t-il avec défiance.

-Désolée Peter, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas que tu l'apprennes. Je pensais pouvoir gérer ça d'une autre façon.

-C'est évidemment un sujet sensible qui ne me plait guère d'aborder et encore moins maintenant que tout est encore frais !

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment se fait-il que j'ai dû intervenir pour vous protéger alors qu'il a pénétré mon territoire. Interrogea Jacob en désignant Peter qui était toujours à genoux aux pieds de Bella.

-Peter a mal réagit suite à cette révélation, reprit Carlisle en préparant sa seringue. Jasper et lui en sont venus aux mains. Dans la confusion Peter a malencontreusement frappé Alice qui tentait de s'interposer afin de les séparer. Jasper a perdu le contrôle et son côté sombre a refait surface. Ensuite j'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris ce qu'il s'est passé puisque nous étions tous soumis à la douleur que nous infligeait Jasper.

C'est Bella qui continua alors qu'elle venait de se rasseoir afin que Carlisle lui fasse sa piqûre.

-Je me suis réveillée lorsque j'ai entendu les bruits de bagarre. J'ai vu Peter et tous les autres au sol. J'avais moins mal qu'eux à cause de mon talisman. J'ai saisit une paire de ciseaux au passage, et devant la mine déroutée et dépitée de Jacob elle précisa. Oui je sais c'est ridicule. J'ai attiré l'attention de Jasper sur moi parce qu'il était sur le point de tuer Peter. J'ai réussi à lui faire détourner les yeux quelques secondes en lui parlant d'Alice, juste le temps de pouvoir mettre mon talisman autour du cou de Peter. Après j'ai été autant affectée que tous les autres. Jasper n'a pas apprécié que je me joue de lui et m'a saisit mais Peter est intervenu et je suis tombée sur les ciseaux, d'où ma blessure.

-Assez profonde, se lamenta Carlisle qui maintenant nettoyait la plaie.

-Lorsque Jasper a senti le sang, Peter s'est précipité sur moi et il nous a sorti de la maison, cela a permit au autres de pouvoir se remettre et tu es arrivé. Termina Bella.

-Je t'avais dit que tout ceci n'était pas une bonne idée ! La rabroua sèchement Jacob.

-Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer de cette façon. Se justifia Bella.

-Rien ne se passe jamais de la façon dont tu le prévoies ! Quand comprendras-tu qu'il faut que tu tires un trait sur tout ça !

Bella prit un air accablé. Jacob avait raison, rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le prévoyait et généralement, il était toujours là pour ramasser les morceaux. Peter grogna et fit face à Jacob qui ne recula pas. Il ne pouvait tolérer que le chien puant charge sa compagne de cette façon, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle était un modèle de courage à ses yeux. Peu d'humain pouvait se vanter de tenir tête à des vampires avec autant d'aplomb.

-Que tu sois son ami et que tu l'aies aidé par le passé, c'est une chose. Que tu nous sois venu en aide en est une autre mais ne t'avise pas de lui parler de cette façon ! Surtout que tu es à l'origine de tout ça avec ta magie. Si tu ne lui avais pas proposé de trouver celui qui lui était destiné elle n'aurait jamais pu me trouver. Ne la blâme pas pour tes erreurs ! Menaça Peter.

-Au fait où est Charlotte ? S'étonna Bella voulant également éviter une rixe entre deux des hommes de sa vie.

-Elle est en train de brûler à la sortie de Forks. Répondit Jacob ne baissant pas le regard devant Peter. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant. Me tuer peut-être ?

-Non te remercier, je pense que ce serait plus approprié. Lâcha Peter en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Bella.

Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, ce qui surpris Bella mais la rendit terriblement heureuse. Enfin elle l'avait près de lui, elle amena la main de son compagnon à son visage et déposa un baiser dessus afin de lui montrer à quel point il lui faisait du bien juste avec ce banal et anodin petit geste.

-Bella réfléchit bien, s'il te plait. Grimaça Jacob en voyant les regards amoureux de nouveau couple.

-C'est tout réfléchi Jacob et tu le sais. De plus nous pourrons continuer à nous voir encore longtemps puisque tu dois rester sur cette terre un bon bout de temps encore.

-Bella…

-Non Jacob, tu le savais que je ferais ce qu'il faudrait pour avoir droit moi à mon bonheur, moi aussi.

-Mais pas avec un vampire.

-Il est celui qui est fait pour moi, jacob. Pourrais tu te refuser à ton imprégnée ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Rétorqua Jacob de mauvaise foi.

-C'est la même chose, Jack. Tu sais que je t'aime mais tu sais aussi que je n'abandonnerai pas. Il se résigna, il avait toujours su qu'elle était obstinée et lorsque son livre avait paru il était certain qu'il la perdrait.

-Je vais retourner voir la meute. Appelle moi si tu as besoin. Dit-il avant de partir, chagriné.

Il n'avait pas de sentiment amoureux pour Bella en tout cas il n'en avait plus, mais sa vie, sa vocation était à l'origine pour tuer ces aberrations. Alors voir sa meilleure amie partir avec l'un deux, savoir qu'elle deviendrait un jour elle aussi une ennemie mortelle, n'était pas pour lui plaire et il n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

-Merci Jack, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Le fait qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait toujours l'appeler signifiait beaucoup pour elle, même si elle savait qu'il aurait du mal à s'y faire.

-J'ai terminé, déclara Carlisle après avoir recousu totalement la plaie. Ta cicatrice sera pratiquement invisible, en tout cas elle le sera pour les humains.

-Merci Carlisle. Pour ça et pour cotre aide.

-C'est normal Bella. Tu as besoin de dormir maintenant. Ton corps a subit trop de stress, de chocs psychologiques et de coups, il faut que tu récupères. Tu peux prendre notre chambre. Bella hocha la tête, elle allait pour se lever.

-Non, tu dois éviter de marcher. Les muscles de ta cuisse ont été touchés. Peter sans te commander porte la au premier étage, la deuxième porte à droite. Je vais envoyé Emmett et Rosalie te chercher de quoi te nourrir lorsque tu seras réveillée. Et Alice devrait pouvoir te prêter des vêtements en attendant. Il serait plus prudent que tu te laves, l'odeur de ton sang tu comprends ?

-Oui bien sur.

-Cependant pas de douche et pas de bain pour le moment. Lui conseilla-t-il. Bella hocha la tête alors que Peter la prenait avec douceur dans ses bras. Bella ne put retenir un souffle de contentement lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon. Enfin, pensait-elle comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. En fait elle avait encore cette crainte qu'il disparaisse à son réveille, comme cela avait été son habitude pendant presque une décennie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Alice les attendait avec des habits pour chacun d'eux. Peter déposa Bella sur le lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement en posant sa main sur la joue de son vampire. Peter était encore stupéfait de constater à quel point un simple sourire pouvait le réconforter de la sorte et combien une simple caresse pouvait le troubler.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche Peter, je reste avec elle le temps que tu reviennes. Ce sont les vêtements d'Emmett, lui dit-elle alors qu'il regardait le tas de vêtements avec scepticisme. Il prit les habits que lui tendait la voyante et avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain, il s'approcha de Bella et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Il va falloir que nous parlions lorsque tu seras réveillée. Je vais prendre une douche et j'irai me nourrir, j'en ai besoin. Bella hocha la tête.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui de son humaine. Il voulait s'assurer de ses sentiments, il voulait y lire l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et fut soulager de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le visage de sa belle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un tout petit et chaste baiser presque innocent mais qui lui réchauffa le corps entier.

-Une chose encore, ne laisse pas le télépathe t'approcher. Lui dit-il en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Lui demanda-t-elle taquine.

-Tu devrais le savoir. Tu me connais aussi bien que moi-même, répondit-il avec malice. Elle sourit puis il disparut dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

Bella souffla de contentement alors qu'elle se laissa glisser sur le lit. Elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'Alice était ici.

-Tu as joué à un jeu bien dangereux Bella.

-Oui je sais et je suis désolée de vous avoir mêlé à cela, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez impliqué.

-Je le sais. Tu aurais dû cependant me dire ce que tu avais en tête. J'aurai pu t'aider sans que cela ne vire au drame.

-Alice. Vous m'avez tous abandonnée, je suis désolée mais je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en vous.

-Je peux le comprendre. En tout cas merci d'avoir éviter le pire avec Jasper.

-Je vais être honnête Alice. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, pas même pour la famille. Je ne l'ai fait que pour Peter.

-C'est le rôle d'une compagne d'agir dans l'intérêt de son âme sœur. Acquiesça Alice. Donc je te remercie d'avoir évité à Jasper de se perdre totalement.

-Où est-il et comment va-t-il ?

-Il est très mal, il est resté à l'extérieur de la maison en attendant que l'odeur de ton sang se dissipe. Et puis je pense qu'il ne veut pas croiser Peter pour le moment, ce qui est une sage décision. Peter va avoir du mal à lui pardonner et à lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Bella baissa la tête sous le poids de la culpabilité. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Peter perde Jasper, malheureusement Jacob avait raison. Rien ne se passa comme elle le prévoyait.

-Je suis désolée Alice, je ne voulais vraiment pas que cela se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que Peter l'apprenne et je ne voulais pas que leur amitié soit mise à mal.

-C'est un mal pour un bien. Dans quelques années lorsqu'ils seront en mesure de se trouver l'un en face de l'autre sans que Peter ne veuille le tuer. Ils pourront avoir une explication plus posée et leur relation pourra redémarrer. Il leur faudra juste un peu de temps pour retrouver cette complicité qui les unissait mais ils ont l'éternité et nous pour y arriver. Et puis Jasper pourra enfin tourner la page sur son passé qui le hante.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit Bella avec un vague espoir.

-Esmé t'apporte une bassine elle va t'aider à te nettoyer et après il faudra que tu dormes un peu. Conseilla Alice en se levant. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella et lui dit avant de partir.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouver. Et ne doute pas qu'à nous deux nous allons réussir à les rabibocher, puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu à son tour.

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla après avoir dormi plusieurs heures, Edward était à son chevet. Elle crut qu'elle rêvait puis tourna la tête pour vérifier où elle se trouvait.

-Bonjour Bella.

-Heu Bonjour Ed… Sa gorge était douloureuse et elle avait du mal à parler. Edward lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec reconnaissance. Le liquide froid lui fit du bien et apaisa un peu la brûlure qu'elle ressentait.

-Bonjour Edward, reprit-elle.

-Je suis content que tu ne sois pas plus blessée que cela.

-Moi aussi, grimaça-t-elle en tentant de se réajuster correctement dans le lit. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il l'aida et encore une fois elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Alors Peter est…

-Mon compagnon, oui. Dit-elle se demandant si elle était encore dans un rêve. Edward souffla d'abattement.

-Que ce passe-t-il Edward ? Lui demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas le visage attristé et l'attitude générale de son ancien petit ami.

-Je voulais t'éviter tout ça, lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

-Tu voulais m'éviter d'être amoureuse et heureuse ?

-Je voulais éviter que cela soit avec l'un d'entre nous, Bella. Tu mérites tellement mieux que les monstres que nous sommes.

-Tu n'es pas de mesure de penser ni d'agir pour moi Edward et encore moins maintenant. Lui reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence. Tu sais je ne t'en veux plus, j'ai cessé de t'en vouloir lorsque j'ai compris que nous étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu n'as pratiquement rien à te reprocher si ce n'est la brutalité avec laquelle tu as mis fin à notre histoire. Tout le reste s'est passé pour que je puisse trouver mon bonheur toute seule et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors la seule chose que je tolérerai de ta part c'est ta compréhension pour mon bonheur et ton respect concernant mon compagnon. Edward hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais pas s'il te mérite mais je suis prêt à y mettre du mien. Je me réjouis de te savoir heureuse Bella. Je te promets que je n'ai toujours voulu que ça. Avoua-t-il.

-Ne reproduit pas les mêmes erreurs Edward. La prochaine fois accepte et respecte la personne que tu aimeras. Laisse lui son libre arbitre même si tu penses agir au mieux de son intérêt. Tu t'éviteras des douleurs inutiles et à elle également.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'approcher ! Grogna Peter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Peter, s'exclama joyeusement Bella. Il baissa son regard froid et plein de reproche vers elle mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, ce qui atténua la colère qu'il avait contre le télépathe.

-Je vous laisse et merci Bella d'être comme tu es. Lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main. Il passa à côté de Peter et lui signifia de façon à ce que lui seul entende.

-Rends la heureuse, elle le mérite plus que quiconque. Peter ne répondit rien et s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait sa compagne.

-Je croyais que tu devais le tenir éloigné de toi !

-Peter, il nous fallait une petite mise au point. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de ce côté-là, je te l'assure.

-Je l'espère. Tu vas mieux ?

-Bien mieux maintenant que tu es là, répondit-elle en s'empourprant.

Il lui offrit un sourire de contentement, c'était exactement la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre. Il approcha son visage de celui de son humaine et l'embrassa avec moins de chasteté cette fois. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé avant de quitter la chambre, il ne désirait que renouveler l'expérience. Ressentir encore les sensations qui l'avaient fait se sentir si vivant, qui l'avaient apaisé et rendu heureux malgré les heures sombres qu'ils venaient de traverser.

-Je crois que je vais vite m'habituer à ça. Dit-il lorsqu'il se retira des lèvres de sa compagne afin de la laisser respirer.

-Et moi je suis déjà intoxiquée, répondit Bella tout sourire et véritablement heureuse. Peter, dis moi seulement si c'est un rêve ? Lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'appréhension et anxieuse. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser. Lui avoua-t-elle.

-Si c'est un rêve nous dormons tous les deux, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, avant d'ajouter. On peut avoir notre petite conversation ?

-Bien sûr. Répliqua-t-elle toute ouïe.

-Ok, dans combien de temps pourrais-je te changer ? Bella resta surprise, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de conversation. Elle pensait qu'il voulait avoir des précisions sur ce qu'il s'était passé ou connaître un peu mieux son histoire à elle, enfin pas tout mais pas ce sujet là.

-Je... Je ne sais pas répondit-elle prise de court. Il ne se démonta pas et continua. Il choisit parmi le flot de questions qui l'avait taraudé pendant son absence.

-Comment souhaites tu vivres ? Bella éclata littéralement de rire, ce qui lui fit mal autant à la gorge qu'à la jambe lorsque ses muscles se contractèrent. Elle se reprit cependant devant le renfrognement tout à fait attendrissant de son compagnon.

-Je pense qu'on ne tardera pas en ce qui concerne ma transformation cependant je souhaite mettre mes affaires en ordres avant et dire au revoir à mes proches. Pour ce qui est de notre vie future, je veux un régime végétarien. Ce qui le fit grimacer, Bella ne put que sourire attendrie. Je ne veux pas cette vie de nomade bien que j'accepte de temps en temps que l'on puisse partir sur les routes parce que je sais que tu as besoin d'espace et de changement. Donc on fera un compromis. Il hocha en accord avec cette proposition. Et je veux par-dessus tout que nous soyons heureux tous les deux. Je ne veux rien de plus que ça et ce quelque soit l'endroit.

-Ça me parait bien, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**Trente ans plus tard.**

-Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne cette fois-ci ?

-Oui et arrête de te faire un sang d'encre comme ça. Répliqua Alice en tournant les pages d'un magasine de mariage. Bella souffla et arpenta la pièce de long en large.

-Bella tu vas user le marbre d'Esmé à force de tourner en rond comme un lion une cage. S'amusa Edward en la regardant faire.

-Ils reviennent quand ? Demanda-t-elle sans se soucier des remarques qu'on lui faisait.

-Dans …

-Ils arrivent ! S'écria-t-elle subitement, elle venait de les sentir. En moins de trois secondes elle était sur Peter qui eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la réceptionner.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-elle en le détaillant.

-Merci de la confiance que tu portes à mes qualités de guerrier ! Taquina-t-il.

-Ce.. c'est pas ça. Elle tourna la tête et vit Jasper hilare son portefeuille en main et tendre un billet de 100 dollars à Peter.

-Merci et sympa de faire des affaires avec toi. Ma chérie on va bientôt les dépouiller, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Ça va vous deux ? Je veux dire c'est bon la hache de guerre est enterrée ?

-Tout va pour le mieux Bella. Lui assura Jasper qui prit Alice dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru qu'elle allait me rendre folle. Se plaignit la voyante aux deux hommes. Je suis contente que tout soit enfin arrangé entre vous deux, dit-elle à Jasper avec un sourire rayonnant. Cependant tu aurais dû avoir un peu plus de jugeote Tu savais très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu que vous rentriez avant de se précipiter et de l'inspecter.

-En fait je comptais sur toi pour la retenir.

-Ne me mêle pas à ça. Et je t'avoue que même pour trois secondes j'étais contente qu'elle sorte de cette maison. Esmé va être suffisamment agacée de constater toutes les éraflures sur son marbre italien.

-Bien si nous rentrions Madame McAlister.

-Pas encore chéri, je suis toujours une Swan pour l'instant.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de jour.

-Qu'est ce qu'une semaine comparé à l'éternité. Commenta Edward.

-A peine une goûte d'eau dans la mer, répondit Bella en embrassant passionnément son compagnon.

-Oh fait, Jacob a appelé, il arrivera avec un peu de retard. Les informa le télépathe.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bella.

-Une histoire de cadeaux de Mariage, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-J'espère qu'il va s'en tenir à ce que je lui ai proposé, s'agaça Alice.

-Je serais toi, je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus, s'esclaffa Peter.

Alice partit en bougonnant suivit de Jasper et d'Edward.

-Tu penses que tu vas te faire à mon nom ? Questionna Peter en prenant Bella par la taille.

-Oui, bien sur que oui. Affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Je voulais seulement attendre d'être la dernière des Swan avant de laisser mon nom s'éteindre. Je n'aurai jamais pu profiter comme il se doit de mon mariage sans avoir mon père à mes côtés. Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule, d'avoir attendu qu'il s'éteigne avant de te dire oui.

-Non ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est compréhensible au contraire. De toute façon le nom des Swan survivra tant que tu resteras sur cette terre. Autant dire qu'il sera éternel, mon amour.

Bella lui sourit tendrement.

-Vous savez que je vous aime Sergent McAlister.

-Au moins autant que moi, mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir auprès de moi la plus obstinée et la plus belle des femmes. lui souffla-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle ne se lance dans l'une des tirades dont elle avait le secret, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Cela faisait trente ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et depuis tout ce temps il ne s'était encore pas habitué aux sensations qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait.

Il était bel et bien le plus chanceux des hommes, pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Voilà une petite histoire simple et qui j'espère vous aura divertie. J'espère que celles qui auront été au bout auront passé du bon temps puisque le but principal reste celui-ci.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que vous avez dû trouver dans cette histoire mais je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette histoire et malgré l'attention que j'essai de porter je suis certaine que ce texte doit en être truffé. En tout cas je souhaite que cela n'ait pas trop dérangé votre lecture. **

**Petite info:**

**J'ai d'autres projets en cours, une petite fiction qui est en cours de correction et un OS que je couperai en deux parties parce qu'un peu long.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai, mais je ne pense pas dans très longtemps. **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt. **

**Beti. **


End file.
